Die Götter müssen verrückt sein
by BedtimeStory
Summary: WIKTT Challenge.Hermines Großmutter,die Göttin Circe,glaubt sich in Hermines Liebesleben einmischen zu müssen.Und ausgerechnet Severus Snape scheint ihr da für ihre Enkelin äusserst attraktiv.
1. Epilog

Epilog.

So das ist meine Antwort zum WIKTT "Circe" Challenge...

Für alle dies nicht wissen Circe ist eine griechische Gottheit..ihr kennt sicher alle den Ausdruck jmdn. "bezirzen" -evilgrin-

hier die Regeln für den Challenge.

Zusammenfassung:Hermine hat eine wirklich aussergewöhnliche Großmutter die beschliesst dass ihre Enkelin ein wenig Hilfe mit ihrem liebesleben benötigt.

Voldemort ist noch am Leben

Du entscheidest wer von hermines Eltern Circes Kind ist...

Hermine und ihre Eltern wissen dass die Großmutter die echte Circe ist.

Hermine wird von Voldemort und seinen Anhängern verletzt und ihre Eltern holen Circe in die Zaubererwelt um auf die Enkelin zu achten

Circe mischt sich in Hermines(nicht vorhandenes?) Liebesleben ein,weil sie nicht möchte dass Hermine sich an jemanden verschwendet der ihre Intelligenz nicht schätzt und ihren Weg zum Erfolg behindert.

Zeig die Reaktion der anderen Slytherins wenn sie heraus finden dass Hermine mehr reinblütig ist als alle anderen zusammen da ihre Oma ja Circe ist.

Circe die als alte Hexe/Bettlerin vor dem Haus der Malfoys auftritt und sehr schlecht von entweder Lucius oder Draco behandelt wird.

Circe entscheidet dass Snape der ideale Ehemann für Hermine ist,da er gewievt ,intelligent und ein mächtiger Zauberer ist der in der Lage ist Hermine zu beschützen,

Circe verspricht Dumbledore und dem Orden dass sie helfen wird gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen wenn Snape eine gewissen anzahl an Dates mit Hermine macht

Regeln für die Dates:

1.Ein Date muss mindestens 3 stunden lang sein..

Snape muss hermine mindestens ein Paar mal von Hogwarts wegbringen (theater,essen usw)

Es muss einen Gute nachtkuss nach jedem Date geben-auf die lippen

10.

Circe hat in ihrem langen Leben menshcliche/muggel Liebhaber gehabt und ihre Kinder in der Muggelwelt aufwachsen lassen...nicht in der Zaubererwelt.

So das wars zu den Bedingunden...

Auf gehts!

Bedtime Story


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Es war Hermiones Geburtstag und sie hatte nicht den blassesten Schimmer was das sollte.Sie saß nun seit gut zwei Stunden bei Florean Fortescue und as bereits den dritten Eisbecher auf Rechnung des Hauses.Harry und Ron hatten ihr geeult sie wollten sich hier mit ihr treffen.

Sie hatte verdammt nochmal keine Lust mehr ausgerechnet diesen Tag im Jahr mit einem übergewichtigen eisverkaufenden kleinen Italiener zu verbringen der eigentlich aus Polen kam.

Was dachten die zwei sich?

Genug war genug!

Sie stand auf ,kramte ein paar Münzen aus ihrer Tasche und warf sie unachtsam auf den Tisch.

Wütend ging sie die Winkelgasse entlang und streifte dabei einige andere Hexen ziemlich grob,die ihr daraufhin erboste Blicke hinterherwarfen.Hermione war das völlig Schnuppe!

'Jungs sind sowas von...aaaaargh-UNZUVERLÄSSIG!' dachte Hermione.

Sie setzte sich auf eine Parkbank und sah und seufzte schwer.

'Gut dass ich den Menschen die wirklich mit mir feiern wollten abgesagt habe.Ja Hermione du hast wirklich eine einzigartige Menschenkenntnis!Dumbledore sollte Nachhilfe bei dir nehmen.'

Sie wurde durch ein stechendes Pieksen an ihrem Arm aus ihren Gedanken gerüttelt.Sie nahm einen kleine Eule wahr, die ziemlich eindrucksvoll auf ihren Arm einhämmerte um die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken.

"Was machst du denn da!" keifte Hermine.

Erst jetzt bemerkte sie den kleinen Zettel der an das Gelenk des Tieres festgebunden war.

Sie pulte den Knoten auf und nahm den Brief in die Hand.

"_Liebe Hermione,_

_Haben uns verspätet._

_Warte bitte in der Nokturn Gasse am ersten Geschäft auf der rechten Seite._

_Harry und Ron"_

Was sollte das denn?Wieso in der Nokturn Gasse?Und wenn der Brief von Harry war ,wer zum Teufel war dann diese Eule?

Hermione war allerdings viel zu wütend und rachsüchtig um auf ihre Zweifel zu hören.Die beiden würden jetzt eine Standpauke erleben,dagegen ist Snape Mickey Mouse Stunde!

Hermione eilte durch die Menschenmenge(nicht ohne ein paar weitere Opfer gegen diverse Kleiderständer prallen zu lassen)und befand sich kurz darauf an einer Abzweigung die in die Nokturn Gasse führte.

Bis auf das eine mal mit Harry und Ron war sie noch nie dort gewesen.Und mit einem Blick in die Gasse wusste sie auch wieder warum.Waren das Menschen?Oder irgendwelche Mischungen aus Inferius und Zombies?HÄSSLICH! Und höchst furchteinflössend.Aber wo sie nun schon einmal dort war konnte sie auch noch die paar Meter weiter bis zu diesem Geschäft gehen vor dem Harry und Ron warten wollten.

Da war es.Das erste Geschäft auf der rechten Seite.

Ein Reisebüro."Never Come Back Airlines"

'Wie verlockend' dachte Hermione als ihr Blick auf die "beliebtesten Reiseziele" wie Rumänien und der Ural fielen.

Die Jungs waren immer noch nicht da und ihr Ärger befand sich auf dem Zenit.

Sie tippelte weitere 5 Minuten von links nach rechts als sie beschloss zu gehen.

Sie setzte gerade zur kehrt an als ihr von hinten grob eine Hand auf den Mund gepresst wurde und man sie gewaltsam in die Gasse hinter sie zog.Hermione spürte einen dumpfen Schlag auf ihrem Hinterkopf und einen stechenden Schmerz der Blitzartig in ihr Hirn schoss.Dann wurde alles schwarz.

Als Hermione aufwachte tränten ihren Augen und ihr Mund schmeckte nach Blut.

Der Nebel vor ihren Augen fing an sich aufzuklären und sie bemerkte dass ihre Hände hinter ihrem Rücken gefesselt waren.

Es war immer noch ziemlich dunkel, doch sie musste sich in einem Kellerloch oder so befinden.Es gab keine Möbel,nur ein paar Kerzen die eine vermoste Steinwand beleuchteten.

"Sie ist aufgewacht" krächzte jemand.

Hermiones Kopf schnellte in die Richtung aus der die Stimme kam und vernahm zwei große vermummte Personen.

"Na wen haben wir denn da" schnarte jetzt der andere.Hermine erkannte die Stimme sofort.

Ein paar weissblonde Strähnen fielen unter der Kapuze des Mannes hervor.

"Sag du es mir Malfoy" spie Hermine heraus und spuckte auf den Boden.

"Na na na.Welch vulgäres Verhalten?Ich dachte euch wird auf Hogwarts..."Damenhaftes Verhalten" beigebracht.Aber du Schalmmblut...du verhältst dich kein bisschen Ladylike.

"Na dann leidest du eben unter einer Fehlinformation Malfoy.Wir bekommen auf Hogwarts beigebracht Kerle wie dich möglichts schmerzvoll loszuwerden."

Lucius Malfoy streifte seine Kapuze ab und lächelte sie hämisch an.

"Na dann Missy...zeig uns doch mal was ihr gelernt habt,bei unserem lieblings Rentner.Dem senilen alten Schlammblutliebhaber."

Das war zu viel.Hermione hatte lange genug gelernt Zauber heraufzubeschwören ohne den Mund aufzumachen.

Keine zwei Sekunden später fiel Malfoy hart mit dem Gesicht nach vorne auf den Boden.

Er hielt einen Moment inne ehe er mit wutverzerrten Gesicht aufstand ,eine Mischung aus Speichel und Blut direkt auf Hermione ausspuckte un ihr hart in die Rippen tritt.

Hermione keuchte vor Schmerz auf.Doch sie würde keine Träne vergiessen.Er könnte sie umbringen..aber er würde sie nciht brechen.

"Rate mal Schlammblut wieso wir hier sind...Jeff und ich..."

"Damit euch mal jemand sagt wie hässlich ihr seid." presste Hermione hervor,und reckte ihr Kinn vor,während sie schwer atmete.

"Falsch Misststück.5 Schritte zurück und keine 5000 Dollar wenn du über LOS gehts" Malfoy lachte dreckig auf.Hermione spürte eine Rippe brechen als er sie erneut tritt.

"Nein vielmehr dachte sich der Dunkle Lord,dass es doch recht spaßig wäre wenn man Potter mal zeigt was mit seinen Freunden passiert wenn man nicht hören will.Dass selbst die intelligenste Schülerin die Hogwarts je hatte dumm genug ist einer fremden Eule in ihr Verderben zu folgen.

Du weisst schon...ein Exempel statuieren.Und hier kommen ich und Jeff ins Spiel.Wir beide Sorgen dafür dass du wenn wir dich vor die Tore Hogwarts schmeissen genau so aussiehst damit Potter und der alte Dumbledore einen richtig schönen Schock bekommen.Ist do so Jeff!"

Zum ersten mal meldete sich der andere zu Wort.

"Jep...is so Lucius.Dürfen mit dir Misststück machen was wir wollen." und er grinste fies .

Hermines Augen weiteten sich.

"Oh...keine Angst Kindchen...nicht das was du denkst...Niemals würde ein Reinblüter wie wir seinen Körper mit soetwas Dreckigem wie dir vereinen...Nein Missy..VIEL schlimmer!"

Hermine husste etwas Blut,doch dann hörte sie schon die alles bedeutenden Worte.

"CRUCIO!" hallte durch den kleinen Raum und Hermine schrie vor Schmerz auf...Sie schrie solange bis ihr wieder schwarz vor Augen wurde.

Es war das zweite mal an diesem Tage das Hermione aus einer undeffinierbaren Dunkelheit erwachte.

Diesmal konnte sie fast nichts sehen.Ihr Kopf pochte und sie spürte ihren Körper fast mehr.Ihre Augen waren wohl durch die Schläge von Malfoy geschwollen.Es dämmerte schon und der Himmel war voll von schwarzen Wolken von denen harter Regen auf sie hinunter prasselte.

Sie lag mit dem Gesicht im aufgelösten Erdboden und der Matsch verweigerte ihr fast das Atmen.

Viele hunderte Meter vor sich sah sie das erleuchtete Schloss Hogwarts.Es waren gerade Ferien aber die Lehrer blieben wohl für gewöhnlich im Schloss.

Da vorne war ihre Rettung,sollte sie es schaffen.Doch dann kam es ihr wie ein Tritt ins Gesicht.Sie würde es nicht schaffen.Sie würde nicht bis zum Schloss hochrobben können,ehe die Dunkelheit und Kälte eintraf.Sie würde hier erfrieren mitten im Herbst.

Sie fing an vor lauter Verzweiflung zu weinen.Sie schluchzte in den kalten Schlamm hinein und zog ihren Körper Zentimeter für Zentimeter Richtung schloss.

"Bitte" flehte sie leise...

Ihr war schrecklich kalt,ihre Kleidung war vom Regen bis auf die Haut durchnässt.

Sie würde aufgeben...sie würde es nicht schaffen.

"Miss Granger!"

"mhm" murmelte sie in den Matsch hinein..unfähig ihren Kopf zu heben.Doch sie erkannte die Stimme ihres Zaubertränkelehrers sofort.

Sie spürte seine Hände um ihre Hüften wie er sie vorsichtig nach oben zog...

Hermine schrie vor schrie auf,hoffend dass ihr Schrei den Schmerz verdrängen würde.

"Scht Miss Granger,ich weiss dass das wehtut...gleich sind wir da."

versuchte er sie mit ihm völlig untypischer sanftheit zu beruhigen.

"Ich will nach Hause.,..."

"Wer war das?"

Hermine krallte sich fester an seine Schulter...

"Lucius Malfoy..."

Kurze Zeit später befand sich Hermine im Krankenflügel,wo auch Madame Pomfrey sofort herbei gestürmt kam.

Man hievte sie auf das Bett und Poppy gab ihr einen Trank der sie langsam in einen tiefen Schlaf wiegte.

Das letzte was sie sah waren die obsidian farbenen Augen von Severus Snape ehe der Nebel sie verschlang.

* * *

_**TBC**_

_**Für alle die jetzt Angst haben dass ich "Like a Prayer" nicht mehr weiter schreibe ...keine Sorge...ich versuch beides auf die Reihe zu bekommen...**_

_**Liebe Grüße**_

_**Bedtime Story...**_

_**Ich hab null plan ob euch diese Art von Geschichte gefällt...also gebt mir mal ein kleines Review..ob euch das Gerüst überhaupt interessiert...**_


	3. Chapter 3

Vielen Dank für due Reviews...Das Thema ist schwieriger als ich dachte..eine Gottheit im schulalltag einzubauen ist doch nciht ganz so einfach...also sagt bitte was euch stört oder gefällt...

**Chromoxid:**Sie dachte Harry und Ron hätten ihr geeult.,.aber es war von anfang an Malfoy.

Und wir kennen ja hermione.

**Cyberrat**: Hui das freut mich dass du wieder dabei bist..ich hoff ich kann dich weiterhin unterhalten

**Honeyflower:** Also die challenges gibts bei der yahoo group WIKTT(when i kissed the teacher)aber eigentlich sind die challenges nur für englisch sprachige storys aber ich nütz eben die plotbunnys

**Hermine87**:freut mich...ja mir auch...obwohl sie stellenweise etwas strange sind

**Sassy**;Ja ich find den auch super unsympathisch!

**Komet**:lol irgendwie sträube ich mich dagegen oma zu sagen...ich hab wohl doch respekt vor den Göttern

**Jessy:**Toll dass du wieder dabei bist.Flasche Butterbier spendier

_**Chapter 2**_

Jane Granger und ihr Mann John saßen im Büro von Albus Dumbledore und kamen sich so ziemlich fehl am Platz vor.Mrs Granger bangte die meiste Zeit von einem der seltsamen Geräte auf den Regalen von hinten ermordet zu werden.Ihr Mann nahm die ganze Sache schon etwas lockerer.

Albus Dumbledore hatte ihnen soeben mitgeteilt dass ihre Tochter Hermione sehr schwer von zwei sogenannten "Todessern" verletzt wurde.Professor Snape sie aber umgehend in den Krankenflügel geschafft hatte und sie nun bereits auf dem besten Wege zur vollen Genesung wäre.

Der Direkto hatte die beiden alleine gelassen,damit sie sich mit der Situation anfreunden konnten,insofern das überhaupt möglich war.

Mrs Granger erhob das Wort.

"John,ich will dass Hermione nach Hause kommt.Ich will sie nicht länger in dieser Zaubererwelt wissen."

Mr Granger nahm einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck an.

"Aber Jane,du wirst ihr das Herz brechen.Hogwarts und ihre Freunde sind ihre ganze Welt.Ich hoffe du bist dir im Klaren darüber dass sie dir das niemals verzeihen würde!

Jane Granger seufzte schwer.Ihr Mann hatte natürlich recht.Aber so konnte es nciht weiter gehen.Sie wollte nicht Tag und Nacht um ihre einzige Tochter wissen,nur weil ein durchgedrehter Schlangenfetischist die Welt an sich reissen wollte.

"Gut,dann werde ich Mutter einschalten"

Mr Granger prusstete das Wasser aus von dem er gerade getrunken hatte.

"Du...du willst deine MUTTER! Involvieren"

"Ganz recht.Wenn einer in der Lage ist Mione zu beschützen...dann sie!"

"Jane ich bitte dich...Deine Mutter ist keine Omi die zu Hause Apfelkuchen bäckt und ihren Gemüsegarten züchtet!Deine Mutter ist von einem ganz anderen Kaliber..." schloss er aufgebracht.

Er fand die Mutter seiner Frau jeher etwas...nun ja...bizarr.

"Ganz genau...deswegen ist sie auch die beste für diese Aufgabe."

"Und wie willst du das bitte anstellen?Mal eben beim Olymp klingeln und fragen "Hi ist Mum da?"

"Siehst du John...das sind die Situationen in denen ich bemerke dass du mir niemals zuhörst.Wann freundest du dich endlich mit dir an...sie ist deine Schwiegermutter.Manchmal hab ich das Gefühl dir ist ihr etwas sonderbarer Zustand vollkommen recht und du möchtest sie gar nciht dabei haben..."

John Granger verdrehte entnervt die Augen.Dieses Thema hatten sie schon tausend mal durchgekaut.

"Sie es doch mal von meinem Standpunkt.Nicht jeder Brite hat eine Griechische Göttin als Schwiegermutter.Du vergisst immer wie tollerant ich eigentlich bin."zischte er.

"Ja John...wirklich enorm deine Toleranzgrenze." ertönte eine Stimme hinter ihnen.

Erschrocken drehten sich die beiden um.Vor ihnen stand eine große Frau anfang 40,die wie durch goldenen Nebel zu schimmern schien.

Lange schwarze Haare lockten sich um ihre Schultern,und ihr Blick strahlte königlichkeit aus.

"Mutter!"

"Circe!"kam es von den beiden.

"Du klingst wieder mal ziemlich begeistert John.Jedesmal wenn wir uns sehen machst du auf mich den Eindruck als wärst du gerade an faulen Muscheln erkrankt."

Die Junge Frau bewegte sich auf Jane zu und schloss sie herzlich in die Arme.

"Schätzchen,es ist lange her...ich hab dich vermisst...obwohl ich ja immer bei dir war."

"Danke Mutter...ich hab dich auch vermisst."

"Also...du steckst in Schwierigkeiten?"

"Naja..also nicht ich..also indirekt schon...Es geht um Hermione...sie ist nicht mehr sicher in dieser Welt."

"Auch uns Göttern bleibt der Zwist zwischen den Magiern nicht verborgen.Doch wir halten uns raus."

"Deine Enkelin ist in großer Gefahr und du willst dich raushalten.?" keifte John.

"Ich bitte dich Mutter...hilf uns..hilf Hermione."

Circe seufzte schwer.

"Du bist meine Tochter und ich liebe dich.Genau wie meine Enkeltochter...Ich will sehen was sich tun lässt"

Circe hauchte ihrer Tochter einen letzten Kuss auf die Stirn und war verschwunden.

Hermione hatte sich wieder einigermassen erholt und beschloss den Rest der Ferien auf Hogwarts zu bleiben.Ihr Mutter hatte sie eigentlich für die verbleibende Zeit wieder mit nach Hause nehmen wollen doch Hermione schien Hogwarts um einiges sicherer als ihr zu Hause in der Muggelwelt.

Der Schulbeginn kam immer näher und ehe sie sich versah , saß sie in der großen Halle.Und da traf sie der Blitz...sie beobachtete Harry und Ron wie sie versuchten den Kürbissaft in Pudding zu verwandeln als eine große schlanke Frau mit wallenden schwarzen Haaren zur Tür hinein glitt...als würde sie schweben.

Sie nahm neben Professor Sinistra platz und lächelte in die Runde.

"NEIN!" zischte Hermione...sie erkannte die Frau sofort und konnte ihren Augen nicht glauben!

Professor Dumbledore erhob sich und richtete das Wort an die Schulgemeinde.

"Liebe Schüler,liebe Leher...willkommen zu einem weiteren Schuljahr in Hogwarts,Zunächst möchte ich darauf hinweisen dass man neuerdings keine Knallkröter mehr als Haustiere mitbringen darf,Mr Filch wird jedes Exemplar umgehend konfiszieren.

Nun komm ich gleich zur Sache.

Durch einen tragischen Zwischenfall zieht sich Professor Trewlaney für das nächste Schuljahr bis auf weiteres zurück.Wahrsagen wird deshalb von heute an von Professor Iphegenie Circonia unterrichtet."

Circe stand auf und verbeugte sich unter thosendem Beifall.

"Von wegen tragischer Unfall!Dass ich nicht lache." zischte Hermione.

"Was hast du den Hermione...die Frau sieht echt sympathisch aus...und besser als Trewlaney ist sie hundertprozentig..ich meine das Niveau ist doch echt ziemlich weit unten!"

"Du hast ja keine Ahnung!" knurrte sie und verlies mit den anderen den Tisch.Am Eingang zur großen Halle wartete sie,bis die große schwarzhaarige durch die Tür geschritten kam.Sie griff nach dem Arm ihrer Großmutter und zog die wissend lächelnde Frau in ein verweistes Klassenzimmer.

"Großmutter!Was tust du hier?"wollte Hermione wissen,und zog dabei eine Augenbrau so hoch wie es eigentlich sonst nur Snape konnte.

Die Frau umarmte ihre Enkelin und küsste ihre Wange.

"Du freust dich nicht mich zu sehen?"

Hermione seufzte

"Doch natürlich.Es ist nur...WAS ZUM TEUFEL hast du mit Professor Trewlaney gemacht!"

Circe setzte ein fieses Lächeln auf.

"Die brauchte dringend mal eine Auszeit.Und ehrlich Hermione...soviel ich sehen konnte warst du nciht gerade angetan von ihr!"

Hermione wurde leicht rot.

"das tut doch aber gar nichts zur Sache!Was hast du mit ihr gemacht?"

Circes lächeln wurde noch eine Nuance dreckiger.

"Ich fürchte sie hat ein wenig von ihrem Gedächtnis verloren und versucht dieses momentan in diesem äh—St,Mungos ,ja richtig!-wiederzufinden!"

Hermione entglitten alle Gesichtszüge.

"Du hast sie ausgebotet!und jetzt ihre Stelle angenommen?""

"Ganz recht.."

"WARUM!"

Hermione verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

"Sagen wir so" ihre gromutter seufzte.."ich werde eben demnächst ein Auge auf dich werfen..."

"Großmutter,...ich liebe dich und danke dir dafür dass du dich sorgst..aber ich komme BESTENS alleine klar."

"Ja das hab ich gesehen...furchtbar wie man dich zugerichtet hat!...Wenn ich es früher mitbekommen hätte wäre ich natürlich eingeschritten mein Kind,aber Griechenlands Kronprinz hatte Hochzeit..und ich meine wie sieht das aus..Griechenlands Führer feiert Hochzeit und ich bin nicht da...was denkst du wie ich vor den anderen im Olymp dagestanden hätte!"

Hermione schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf.

"Großmutter du entschuldigst mich bitte"..sie wollte gerade gehen als die Tür aufgestoßen wurde,und ihr ziemlich wütend dreinblickender Zaubertrank Professor im Türrahmen stand.

"Miss Granger,darf ich fragen was sie um diese Uhrzeit in einem Klassenzimmer tun,es ist äusser...oh! Professor Circonia"

Er verschränkte die Arme vor sich und zog eine Braue nach oben.

"Sieh nur er kann das auch" jubelte Circe,und sah ihre Enkelin erfreut an.

Hermione wurde puterrot.

"WAS genau kann ich auch?" fragte Snape angespannt...

"Das mit der Augenbraue.Hermione macht das immer."

Snape warf den beiden einen skeptischen Blick entgegen.

"Ihr...beide kennt euch?" schnarrte er.

"Öhm..." stotterte Hermione.

"Nein äh nein..wir haben uns gerade kennengelernt und _Miss Granger _hat mir gerade unterbreitet wie sehr sie sich doch für Wahrsagen interessiert..und also da.." versuchte Circe die beiden rauszureden..

"So so...Miss Granger interessiert sich neuerdings brennend für Wahrsagen...!"

Circe nickte und sein Blick schnellte zu Hermione.

"Tatsächlich?Und warum genau ...Miss Granger haben sie dann ihr vermeintliches _Lieblingsfach_

nahc dem dritten Jahr abgeleg_t"_

_Oh ja er hatte sie festgenagelt...!_

"Zeit..Mangel..."murmelte Hermione mit Blick auf den Boden.

"Wie dem auch sei.Professor Circonia..Miss Granger sollte bereits in ihrem Turm sein."

Circe hüpfte wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf.

"Ja ja aber natürlich...ich bring sie gleich.."

Snape verharrte noch einen Augenblick..nickte mit dem Kopf zum Abschied und verschwand.

Beide Frauen entliessen zischend den Atem den sie unbemerkt angehalten hatten.

"AUSGEZEICHNET Großmutter!Beinahe hätten wie Severus Snape am Hals gehabt."

"Ach was ...der hat uns das sofort abgekauft" giggelte ihre Großmutter.

Hermione fuhr aus der Haut

"Bist du übergeschnappt?Das ist nicht irgendein Halodri den man leicht hinters Licht führen kann.

Das ist SEVERUS SNAPE! Der gefürchtetste aller Leher.Und ich sag dir wenn du mich vor ihm in Verlegnheit bringst dann...dann...naja du wirst es jedenfalls bereuen.Du hast keine Ahnung wozu dieser Mann fähig ist.!"keifte Hermione ohne Luft zu holen.

"Gefällt er dir?" grinste Circes

"WAS!" keuchte Hermione..."ich finde ihn furchtbar"...sie schüttelte den Kopf und verliess mit donnernder Türe den Raum.

Circe blieb lächelnd im Klassenzimmer zurück und sah auf den Platz an dem bis vor einige Sekunden noch ihre Enkeltochtergestanden hatte.

"Also ich finde...er hat was!" flüsterte sie.

TBC

* * *

_Soooooooooooo_

_dat wars...evtl schreib ich heut Nacht noch weiter..je nachdem ob ihr weiter lesen möchtet._

_Kuss_

_Bedtime Story_


	4. Chapter 4

_**So also erst mal danke für die ganzen Reviews..ich war total überrascht...**_

_**So und nun zu den Leuten die etwas die Qualität bemängeln...Ich versuche das Niveau zu heben aber ich schreib das immer in der Schule in den Zwischenstunden...**_

_**Ich hoffe aber dass sich das in den nächsten Chaptern ändern wird...bitte schreibt mir wie ihr damit zufrieden seit okay!**_

_**Chromoxid:**_Ja der Opa ist n Muggel..eventuell tritt er auch noch auf..wäre echt lustig...hast rech

_**Komet:**_Tjaja die französische Tastatur...leider hab ichs nachts nicht mehr geschafft..aber hier ist es ja..

**Sevena:**Ja HBP ist echt hart...ich war ziemlich geschockt

**Sassy:**Ja ich find die auch irgendwie ziemlich lässig!

**Jessy:**HI HI...danke freut mich sehr...hoff du magst es weiterhin!

**VampireLady**:Und weiter gehts...danke dass du die story liest

**Midnight of Darkness**: Danke hoff du magst es weiterhin!

**Weihnachtskeks**:Tjaja..das jahr ist noch lang und Severus hat ja noch keine Ahnung!

_**Lady Reanna:**_ wie auch schon weiter oben gesagt ich hoffe ich kann das wieder steigern...halt mich bitte auf dem Laufenden.

Chapter 3

Hermione konnte es nicht fassen.Ihr Großmutter-eine waschechte Göttin hatte sich in Hogwarts eingeschlichen um angeblich ein "Auge auf sie zu werfen".

Von wegen!

Ihre Großmutter war schon immer schmutzig neugierig gewesen!Sie hätte um tausend Galleonen gewettet dass diese großartige Fürsorglichkeit ein einziger Vorwand war um sich in Hermiones Leben einzumischen.

Sie hatte nicht allzu oft Kontakt zu Circe gehabt.Sicher...wenn sie sie um Unterstützung gebeten hätte dann hätte sie diese auch ohne jeden Zweifel bekommen,aber Hermione war schon immer ehrgeizig gewesen.Sie wollte es selbst schaffen-ohne fremde Hilfe.

Zudem war ihre Mutter nicht Circes einziges Kind.Gott wieviel Affären musste ihre Großmutter in diesem Alter gehbat haben?Tausende?Millionen!Natürlich blieben einige davon nicht ohne Folgen.Circe hatt ihr einmal erzählt dass all ihre Liebhaber menschlich gewesen waren...überwiegend sogar Muggel.Die Kinder wuchsen in der normalen Muggelwelt auf,was Hermione zu einer absoluten Besonderheit machte.Sie hatte als einzige die sagenumwobenen Zauberkräfte ihrer Großmutter vererbt bekommen...wenn auch in etwas gedämpftem Maße.

Hermione durchforstete gerade gedanklich ihren gesamten Stammbaum als es an der Tür pochte.

"Hm?" burmmte Hermione.

"Ich bins Schatz!" trällerte es von draussen.

Hermione verdrehte die Augen und seufzte schwer angesichts der überschwänglichen guten Laune Circes.

"Hey das hab ich gesehen!" röhrte es empört von draussen.

"Komm rein!"

Die Tür öffnete sich und Circe kam freudestrahlend herein.Sie trug ein langes goldenes Empirekleid.Sie sah zwar hinreissend aus aber Hermione packte trotz allem der Groll.

"Wie siehst du denn aus!" zischte sie.

"Wieso denn?" Circe blickte verwirrt auf sich runter.

"Was trägst du denn da?Kannst du nicht wie jede andere Hexe rumlaufen?So denkt doch jeder du bist eine frustrierte alte Schachtel die an einem Wettbewerb für "Miss Antike" teilnimmt."

Circe lächelte Hermione mitleidsvoll an.

"Aber Schätzchen...Ich BIN keine Hexe...Ich bin eine Göttin..."

Hermione schnappte nach Luft.

"Aber was die da draussen angeht schon!" keuchte sie aufgebracht...

"Wie dem auch sei..." Circe ging um Hemrione herum und setzte sich auf ihr Bett.Mit einem kleinen Fingerschnippen erschien ein Tablett mit zwei Tassen Tee und einem Teller Gebäck.

Hermione hob misstrauisch eine Augenbraue.

"Setz dich,Engelchen"

Oh wie sie es hasste so genannt zu werden.Ihre Großmutter beherrschte es wie keine Zweite, Menschen auf eine zuckersüße Art und Weise das Gefühl zu geben winzig klein und unbedeutend zu sein.Immer mit dem unschuldigen Lächeln eines Engels.

Hermione setzte sich angespannt auf die Ecke ihres Bettes und sah Circe fragend an.

"Dann schiess mal los...ich muss alles wissen!" sprudelte sie und hielt Hermione eine Tasse Tee hin.

Zögerlich nahm Hermione das Porzelan entgegen.

"Über den Überfall...der Todesser!"

Circe winkte belustigt mit der Hand ab.

"Ach was interessieren mich diese Todfresser..oder esser oder wie auch immer...Sowas von belanglos...Nein nein...ich will alles wissen...über dein Liebesleben.Schiess los.Wer lässt dein Herz erglühen,mit wem gehst du aus und mit wem willst du wirklich zusammen sein.Wen hast du betrogen und wen willst du heiraten?"

Ein breites Lächeln blitze ihr entgegen.

Hermine verschluckte sich an dem heißen Tee und versuchte krampfhaft nach Luft zuringen.

Circe schnippte mit dem Finger und Hermiones Hals war frei.

"WAS!"

stieß Hermione mit puterrotem Kopf hervor.

"Du D ..D.. Du kommst hierher um mich nach meinem LIEBESLEBEN auszuquetschen?"

Circe warf lachend ihren Kopf zurück.

"Hach Kind nein...nicht ausquetschen...Frauengespräche..."

Hermione stand auf und fing an ihre Klamotten zu falten und in den Schrank zu legen.

"Und?" fragte Circe.

Hermione stoppte in ihrer Bewegung.

"Was und?"

"Erzähl!"

Hermione schüttelte genervt den Kopf.

"Da gibt es nichts zu erzählen..."

"Wiemeinst du das...dir laufen doch sicher Scharen von Männern hinterher.Imerhin bist du meine Enkelin."

Hermione warf wütend eine Bluse aufs Bett.

"Nein Großmutter...ich muss dich enttäuschen.Ich bin offenbar ganz und gar nicht attraktiv und ziemlich unbeliebt,denn is gibt keine Verehrer.WEIT UND BREIT!NIcht dass ich mich dafür interessieren würde.Tut mir leid dass ich meiner Großmutter keine Ehre machen kann" spie Hermione ironisch aus.Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen-aber es machte ihr ja schliesslich nichts aus.

Circe griff nach der Hand ihrer Enkelin und zog sie sanft zurück aufs Bett und nahm sie herzlich in ihre Arme.

"Punkt eins.Wenn jemand dich nur wegen deinem Aussehen liebt und deinen aussergewöhnlichen Geist und Charme übersieht,dann ist er-oder sie (dabei grinste sie arglistig)- einfach nicht der oder die Richtige."

"ER ..Großmutter.. ER" stellte Hermione empört klar.

"Na wie dem auch sei...Punkt zwei.Du bist nicht hässlich oder unattraktiv..sie her."

Über ihren Händen schwebte eine goldener Spiegel.

Er zeigte Hermione mit wunderschönen geschwungenen Locken ,einem Teint der so hell wie der Mond schien ,vollen Lippen und einem edlen Empirekleid aus edlem Satin von smarragdgrüner Farbe."

"Das...das bin nicht ich" wisperte Hermione..

"Natürlich bist du das...oder beziehungsweise könntest du das sein..du benötigst nur ein kleines Make over..."

Hermione kuschelte sich enger an die Brust von Circe und schniefte laut.

"Das ist sehr verlockend,Großmutter wirklich..aber ich wüsste nicht warum.----aber ich werde sicherlich auf dein Angebot zurückkommen wenn ich jemanden gefunden habe für den es sich lohnt."

"Das freut mich zu hören mein Engel...ich denke du findest recht bald jemanden...Wo wir doch grad beim Thema sind...erzähl mir mehr von diesem Severus Snape."

Hermione setzte sich ruckartig auf und scannte mit abschätzenden Blick das Gesicht ihrer Großmutter.

"Interessierst du dich für ihn?"

"Interessierst DU dich für ihn?"

Hermione errötete leicht.

"Nonsense...Severus Snape ist ein hoffnungsloser Fall.Eine widerliche Kerkre Fledermaus.Mit fettigen Haaren.Und so charmant wie ein Kühlschrank auf dem Nordpol."

"Du scheinst dir ja einge Gedanken über ihn gemacht zu haben..."

Hermione entglitten alle Gesichtszüge..

"Ich äh...NEIN!"

Hermione hatte in der vierten und fünften Klasse tatsächlich eine kleine Verliebtheit für den zynischen Zaubertränke Professor empfunden..Aber sie würde eher sterben als das zuzugeben.

Erst recht nicht vor der größten Tratschtante aller Zeiten.Sie hatte diese Gefühle nicht weiter verfolgt.Es war ein aussichtsloses Unterfangen.NIEMAND könnte die harte Schale von Severus Snape knacken.

Erst recht nicht eine pubertierende Alleswisserin die zu allem Überfluss auch noch eine Gryffindor war.

"Ich hoffe du vergisst niemals dass man nicht von Äusserlichkeiten auf die inneren Werte schliessen kann."

Hermine lachte künstlich auf.

"Wenn ich nach den inneren Werten von Snape gehen würde dann wäre er hässlicher als ein verschimmelter Hauself."

"Schönheit liegt im Auge des Betrachters Kind.."

"Wer bist du?Dumbledores Schwester!"keifte Hermione.

"Ein sehr netter Mensch nebenbei bemerkt.Er weiss im übrigen bescheid."

"ER WEISS WAS!"

"Er hat diese Pseudo Hellseherin auf Kur geschickt und mich wohlwissend über meine Identität eingestellt"

"Er weiss wer du bist?WAS du bist"

"Aber natürlich...eine äusserst bemerkenswerte Ausgabe eines Menschen.Ich vermute fast er stammt irgendwie von Metis ab.Soviel Weisheit besitzt kein gewöhnlicher Mensch.Ich muss sie dringend mal darauf ansprechen.Von wegen Unschuld in Gottheit...ich hab immer gesagt die hats faustig hinter den Ohren." giggelte sie mehr zu sich selbst.

"Gott ich muss mit ihm sprechen...wenn er es weiter erzählt..."

"Wieso willst du es überhaupt verschweigen?Schämst du dich für mich?"

Hermione wusste eigentlich nicht wieos sie das nicht wollte...

"Verstehst du nicht..ich bin eh schon als lästige Alleswisserin bekannt...stell dir vor ich hätte auch noch eine Göttin als Großmutter...alle würden über mich lästern."

"Und was ist mit der Tatsache dass man dich wegen unreinem Blut beschimpft...dich störet das...und wage nicht es zu bestreiten...Das würde sich sicher einstellen ode rdenkst du nicht dass eine Gottheit edlerem Blutes ist als eine Hexe von reinem Blut?"

Hermione schüttelte genervt den Kopf...

"Und was nützt MIR dein Götterstatus?"

Circe blickte sie verwirrt an..

"Und du sollst die klügste Hexe deines Jahrgangs sein?Kind...wenn ich eine Göttin bin ...dann bist du mindestens zu einem Viertel eine..."

Sämtliche Glocken in Hermiones Hirn fingen zu klingeln an...Ihr Augen nahmen einen träumerischen Glanz an als sie es realisiert hatte.

"Ich bin eine Viertel Göttin " hauchte sie...

"Tja...und als solche solltets du nicht wie ein Schluck Wasser in der Kurve hängen!Geh in deinen Unterricht...ich kümmere mich derweil ein wenig um Severus Snape.."

"Du willst was?"schnellte Hermione hervor.

Circe winkte beschwichtigend ab...

"Nur ein wenig Smalltalk...du weisst schon..Freundschaft schliessen und so..."

"Freundschaft schliessen ...mit SEVERUS SNAPE?..DU?..Das letzte mal als du Freundschaft schliessen wolltest ist Mutter dabei herausbekommen!"

"Nein Nein...Mit diesem Mann hab ich ganz andere Dinge vor..."

"Und was wenn ich fragen darf.."

"Kind ..ich würde all meine Mysteriösität einer Gottheit verlieren wenn ich alles ausplaudern würde.Also Schatz man sieht sich."

Sie küsste ihre Enkelin auf die Stirn und stand auf und verlies den Raum.

Severus Snape...ein Mann zu dem man nicht durch kam.Niemand...

Das war genau das richtige Kaliber für Circe...

Sie wandelte durch die Gänge und hatte nur einen gedanken im Kopf.

Wie breche ich das Eis von Severus Snape?

TBC

_**

* * *

**_

_**So das wars...aber ich denke ich schreib heut Nacht noch weiter...aber nur wenns euch gefällt...**_

_**Dieses Chapter hatte ja leider nur einen Raum und die zwei Personen...aber nächstes Chapter**_

_**wird ziemlich turbulent wenn Circe versucht Snape besser kennen zu lernen...**_

_**Kuss und eventuell bis später**_

_**BedtimeStory**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Ja ja ja –ich weiss es hat ewig gedauert aber was sollte ich tun...ich hatte einfach keinen Plan was ich schreiben sollte...und vor allem nicht die Zeit..._

_Danke für die lieben reviews.._

an:**_Komet,Midnight-of-Darkness,Mouse,Cyberrat,Raven2609,Jessy2104,rosineide,sevena,cardie,Anara Rees,binnurich,weihnachtskeks und eulchen_**

_**Chapter 4**_

Severus Snape stand am äusseren Rand der Mauer des Astronomieturms.Die Zeten waren gefährlich und der Turm ein leichtes Fressen für Zauberer die einigermassen gschickt mit einem esen und einem Zauberstab umgehen konnten.Wenn es selbst dieser Weasley Junge mit den Drachen geschafft hatte sich hierher zu schleichen,wollte er gar nciht erst über das Potential der intriganten Todesser nachdenken.Er seufzte schewr und die kalte Luft schmolz mit seinem heissen Atem zu einer Nebelwolke zusammen.

"Du erkältest dich noch, Severus." hörte er eine unbekannte Stimme hinter ihm.

aprubt drehte er sich um und blickte direkt in Circes gesicht das märchenhaft im Mondlicht schimmerte.

Er mussterte sie einen Augenblick lang,ehe er fragend eine Augenbraue nach oben zog.

"Ich erinnere mich nicht ihnen das DU angeboten zu haben."

Circe lachte laut auf..

"Nein in der Tat Severus ...das hast du nicht.Aber ich dachte mir ich bin so frei.."

Snape verengte seine Augen.

"Sie denken zu viel..."

"Was ist dein größter Wunsch Severus." fragte sie ihn ernst.

"Ich sehe keinen Grund ausgerechnet ihnen etwas persönliches zu erläutern."

"Du verkennst die Situation völlig Sevi Darling.Ich kenne deinen Wunsch..die Frage ist...kennst DU ihn?"Circe legte ihren Kopf schief und ein snaftes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.

"Was wird das hier." fauchte er..."Ich bin weder ihr Sevi noch ihr Darling-vor allem nicht als Kombination!Sie wissen gar nichts über mich."

Circe wandte ihren Blick in die Ferne.

"Oh glaub mir Severus...du hast ja gar keine Ahnung WAS ich so alles über dich weiss.Ich behaupte ja immer noch deine Komplexe rühren von dieser Sache mit Lily Evans her.Du warst ziemlich verletzt damals."

Circe spürte wie ihre Hand umgriffen wurde und Snape sie in sein Blickfeld zog.

"Woher wollen Sie das wissen.Hat Albus mal wieder Smalltalk gehalten,hm.Ich will ihnen mal was verraten.Albus glaubt ständig die Menschen zu durschauen.Ihre wahren Hintergründe erforscht zu haben.Aber glauben sie mir...er hat keinen blassen Schimmer davon,was in den Menschen vor geht.Er ist auch nur ein Mensch." zischte er.

"Das ist er zweifelsohne...obgleich ich mir dabei immer noch nicht ganz sicher bin.Er hat definitiv eine göttliche Aura.Ich kann mich allerdings auch täuschen,ich hatte mal einen Liebhaber der sah in etwas so aus wie Albus vor 60 Jahren.Also weit vor deiner Zeit.Und glaub mir ..dieser Mann brachte mich dazu laut "oh Gott" zu rufen." sinnierte sie mit einem verführerischem neckischen Lächeln.Severus scannte sie angeekelt von oben nach unten.

"Wahrhaft interessant."murmelte er.

Er wollte sich gerade abwenden.

"Was ist mit Hermione Granger?"

Snape hielt inne.

"Was soll mit ihr sein?"

Circe schaute ihn so direkt an ,dass er das Gefühl bekam sie sah in seine Seele,wenn er denn nun eine hatte.Darüber war sich immer noch nicht sicher.

"Nun ich denke du eisst sehr genau was ich meine."

"Erhellen sie meinen Geist Professor Circonia,denn es sieht ganz danauch aus als hätte ich nciht den blassesten Schimmer" schnarrte er gedehnt.

"Sie gefällt dir." meinte Circe Knapp.

Snape hielt einen Moment inne ehe er antwortete.

"Und wie genau...kommen sie auf diese überaus gewagte Aussage."

"Du benimmst dich lächerlich in ihrer Gegenwart.Sie macht dich nervös.Streite das ja nicht ab."

Snapes Augen wurden zu Schlitzen.

"Punkt eins.Ich benehme mich äusserst selten lächerlich.Und wenn dann ist dies sicher nicht der Verdienst von Miss Granger.Ich könnte nicht ruhiger sein wenn Miss Granger in meiner Nähe ist.Sie ist eine nervige Besserwisserin,die allemal meine kostbare Zeitverschwendet.Darüber hinaus ist Hermione eine Schülerin und vollkommen uninteressant für mich!"

_Hahahaha! Er hatte sie locker mit Argumenten an die Wand gespielt._

"-_Hermione-..._ja?" fragte sie mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln.

Snape zog scharf die Luft ein.Doch ehe er Gelegenheit hatte sich zu rechtfertigen wurde die Tür aufgestossen und Albus Dumbledore stürmte hinein sein Gesicht ernst und ungehalten...und ein wenig voller...-war es Angst?

"Circe.." keuchte er.

Severus wurde etwas aus der Bahn gedrängt...wer war Circe.-.und wann hatte der Direktor jemals so besorgt ausgesehen.

Dumbledores Blick richtete sich auf Snape.

"Severus...du auch?Ich brauche eure Hilfe.Wir haben einen..._Verletzten " _dem letzten Wort gab er eine beunruhigende Betonung.

Die drei hetzten in den Krankenflügel wo sie eine aufgelöste Madam Pomfrey vorfanden,das Gesicht von Tränen geschwollen-die Hände zittrig."

"Albus er ist tot..."hauchte sie.

Circe zog den Vorhang am Bett auf und blickte in das leblose Gesicht eines Rothaarigen Jungen mit Sommersprossen.

"Ronald Weasley!" murmelte Snape entsetzt.

Albus stürmte hektisch um das Bett und versuchte einige Zauber.

"Sind sie sicher..." er schien leicht verwirrt"..Circe...bitte..ist es zu spät?"

Circe blickte in das erschöpfte Gesicht des Direktors...

Sie erkannte den jungen auf dem Bett.Er war ein Freund von Hermione.Ihrer Enkelin die sie liebte.

Sie seufzte schwer und trat näher an das Bett heran.

Ihr blickt schweifte über die kalte blasse Haut.

"Er ist auf dem Weg in die Unterwelt." meinte sie leise.

Es herrschte eine scheinbar ewige Stille.Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und Hermione stürmte herein.

"Ron!" schrie sie.

"Hermione...du solltest.." versuchte Dumbledore sie aufzuhalten doch sie war bereits ans Bett gestürmt...

"Harry hat gesagt er ist verletzt...Ron..."flehte sie,doch im selben Moment erkannt sie dass er nicht mehr antworten würde.Niemals.

Tränen brachen über sie herein,und sie krallte sich am Stoff von Rons Hemd fest.Ihr Kopf schnellte nach oben...

"Großmutter !" hauchte sie panisch.."hol ihn zurück...bitte!Ich flehe dich an...nimm ihn mir nicht weg...ich weiss ihr sollt euch nicht einmischen...aber bitte mach eine Ausnahme hohl ihn zurück."

Sie klammerte ihre Großmutter in eine erstickende Umarmung.

Circe hatte Mühe sich ohne Gewalt zu befreien.Ihre Enkeltochter so zu sehen brach ihr das Herz..."

"Raus Hermione!" donnerte sie.

"Aber..." Hermione sah Circe entsetzt und verwundert an...

"Ich will dass du auf der Stelle in deinen Schlafsaal zurückkehrst.Du wirst keine Dummheiten machen.Du wirst den Raum bis morgen früh nicht verlassen und keinem von diesem Vorfall hier erzählen.Hast du mich verstanden?"

wetterte sie gefährlich-eine Tonlage die keine Widerrede duldete.

Hermione blickte sie lange an und nickte dann kaum merklich,ehe sie sich umdrehte und aus dem Zimmer rannte.

Bei Zeus,worauf lies sie sich da nur ein.Apropos Zeus...er würde ihr den Hals umdrehen sobald er dies hier erfuhr.

Sie wandte ihren Blick wieder an die zwei Zauberer.Dumbledore mit einer erwartenden Haltung und Severus Snape mit einer Mimik die darauf schliessen lies das er sich so fühlte als hätte ihn gerade ein Nashorn im Chanel Kostüm gebeten ihn in die Oper zu begleiten.

"In ihr Büro Dumbledore.." meinte sie knapp.

"Ja aber der Junge..."protestierte Albus.

"Ronald Weasley ist hier bestens aufgehoben.Und wenn sie auf meine Hilfe zählen wollen und den Jungen retten..dann empfehle ich ihnen das zu tun was ich sage."

Circe verlies ohne Umschweife das Zimmer und ging Richtung Wasserspeier und Dumbledores Büro.Die beiden Zauberer wie Dekoration hinter sich herschleifend.

Am Wasserspeier angekommen hob sie nur kurz ihre Hand und ohne ein Passwort genannt bekommen zu haben öffnete sich der Speier und die Treppe erschien.

"Setzen" verwies sie die beiden auf die zwei Sessel vor Dumbledores Schreibtisch hinter den sie sich selbst setzte.

"Bei Merlin,Was ist das für eine Freak Show!" meldete sich nun zum ersten mal Snape zu Wort.

Circe überging ihn allerdings gekonnt und widmete sich direkt an Dumbledore.

"Wie ist das geschehen?" wollte sie wissen.

"Harry Potter und Ronald Weasley wurden in Hogsmeade von Todessern überfallen.Ron versuchte Harry zu schützen,-erfolgreich-und doch wurde er schwer verwundet."

Circe nickte kaum merklich.

"Todesser.die selben die meine Enkeltochter so zugerichtet haben?Habt ihr den Streit mit diesem lächerlichen Schlangenbeschwörer immer noch nciht beendet?" fragte sie energisch.

Dumbledore schluckte hart.Severus hatte sich völlig ausgeklinkt.

"Es ist nicht so einfach wie ihr euch das vorstellen mögt.Lord Voldemort besitzt große Kräfte.Allein der Hass auf den Rest der Menschheit verleiht ihm eine Energie..wenn auch negativer Art,die unvergleichlich ist."

Circe schüttelte genervt den Kopf.

"Ach Dumbledore erzählen sie mir nichts..das ist doch alles nur fauler Hokuspokus.Funkenaufeinanderschiessen..aus knochigen Holzstäbchen..nichts weiter...Das ist keine echte Kraft."

Es herrschte ein Moment der Stille.

"Nun...dieser Hokuspokus hat zumindest den besten Freund eurer Enkeltochter getötet."

Circe winkte mit der Hand ab..

"jajajajaa...das tut doch jetzt gar nichts zur Sache...Der Junge ist auf dem Weg in die Unterwelt..Die nächsten 24 Stunden wird ihm rein gar nichts passieren..Wenn dann allerdings Hadess seine drecks Griffel an ihm hat könnte es leicht kompliziert werden...das gebe ich zu...Also ich nehme an ihr wollt dass ich Herz für meine Enkeltochter zeige und den Jungen zurückhole."

Und das erste mal seit einer Ewigkeit huschte wieder das mysteriöse Lächeln über ihr Gesicht.

"Nun ja...Ich gebe zu damit gerechnet zu haben" antwortete Dumbledore...

"Du weisst nicht was du da verlangst...Ich müsste ihn eigenhändig zurückholen.Von Hadess persönlich.Und er ist immer noch leicht angefressen weil ich noch sein Teeservice habe und das seit mehr als 600 Jahren!"

Albus musste leicht lächeln als ihm bewusst wurde dass Ron vielleicht geholfen werden konnte.

"Nun Hermione würde das sicher begrüssen."

Circe nickte..Sie würde es machen-----allerdings nicht umsonst..sie tat nie etwas ohne dabei einen Vorteil zu schaffen...In diesem Fall könnte der Vorteil allerdings eher Hermione zu Gute kommen und ihr Blick viel auf Severus.

Der schien gerade aus einer Art Trance zu erwachen.

"Tut mir wirklichleid dass sich alle anscheinend bestens mit dieser Situation zurecht finden.Aber ich nicht im geringsten.Ist das die Rocky Horror Picture Show?Wer sind sie..was tun sie hier und was haben sie mit Miss Granger zu schaffen?"

"Severus bitte!" wollte Albus ihn stoppen.

"Nein Albus -ist schon gut...er darf seine Fragen ruhig stellen..Nicht zuletzt weil er noch eine große Rolle spielen wird." Snape hob mistrauisch eine Braue.

"Mein Name ist Circe.Ich bin Göttin im Olymp.Ich unterrichte Wahrsagen in Hogwarts um besser auf Hermione Granger achten zu können.Miss Granger ist meine Enkeltochter." fasste sie kanpp zusammen.

"Wo wir also beim Thema wären.Ich hole den Jungen zurück.Und nicht nur das...Ich werde einen großzügigen Teil dazu beutragen diesen schwarzmagier samt seinem Schlangenkörbchen ins Jenseits zu befördern um den Frieden wieder herzustellen.Das hat nichts damit zu tundass mir eure Zivilisation so am Herzen leigt—eher daran dass ich es hier nicht besonders komfortabel finde und nicht ewig hierbleiben möchte nur um sicher gehen zu können dass es Hermione gut geht.

Und das alles...unter einer Bedingung."

Albus lies erleichtert die Spannung von seinem Körper fallen.

"Die da wäre?"

Circe lächelte breit und triumphierend.

"Ich möchte dass unser lieber Severus etwas mehr Zeit mit meiner Enkeltochter verbringt...und zwar ausschliesslich mit ihr."

Snape schreckte hoch.

"Ich soll WAS?"

"Eine Art Verabredung?" warf Dumbledore ein?

"Ganz recht..ein Date..allerdings nicht nur eins...Ich entscheide wann die Anzahl genug ist.Und nicht diese Larifari Kaffee Ausflüge...Ich will dass sie was erlebt...Er soll ihr etwas bieten.Und er wird sie künftig anständig behandeln was den Unterricht und alles weitere betrifft.Das schliest ihre Freunde mit ein."sie haderte einen kurzen Moment..."Nein ich denke das wäre dann alles."

"AUF KEINEN FALL!" wetterte Severus." Ich werde sicherlich NICHT mit Miss Granger ausgehen.Weder einmal und erst recht nicht öfter!"

"Na gut dann nicht.Dann bestell ich schon mal das Blumen Buket für Weasleys Trauerfeier...wie wärs mit Rosen?Rot sieht fantastisch aus zu schwarzen Anzügen." meinte sie gelassen.

"Nein Circe!Warte..." unterbrach Albus..."Severus ...denk nach...du könntest uns alle retten.Vergiss einmal im Leben deinen Stolz."

"Ja richtig Severus.Dein Stolz hat dich schon um die erste Frau in deinem Leben gbracht" meinte Circe bitter.

"Wie kannst du es wagen" fauchte Snape.

"Entscheide dich Sverus Snape.Rette deine Welt.Rette Menschenleben und finde dein Glück.Oder zerstöre alles,weil dein Stolz und deine Eitelkeit größer sind als dein Herz."

flüsterte Circe ihm ins Ohr.

Snape haderte.Wieso musste immer er der Buhmann sein.Hatte man ihm heimlich einen Spruch auf die Stirn tätowiert

"Ja nehmt mich.Mit mir kann mans ja machen!"

Allerdings...Hermione Granger war nicht schlimmer als Voldemort...er könnte einmal in seinem Leben das richtige tun---Und auch wenn er Ron Weasley nicht mochte..sollte er sterben müssen nur weil er sich zu stolz war eine Frau in die Oper auszuführen.

Grimmig setzte er sich wieder in den Sessel.

"Also gut...ich machs.." schnarrte er...den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet.

"Fantastisch." trällerte Circe.Auch Albus Dumbledore atmete erleichtert auf.

"Nun ich mach mich mal auf den Weg zu diesem Weasley Burschen...Er wird wohl morgen früh aufwachen und sich an nichts erinnern..allerdings muss ich vorher noch kurz weg..ich denke kaum dass ich ohne das Tee Service Fortschritte machen kann..."

Sie wollte gerade gehen...

"Und was ist mit Miss Granger" warf Severus ein .." wer wird ihr denn die _freudige Botschaft_ überbringen!" grummelte er..

Circe lächelte ihn verblüfft an...

"Na...natürlich du Sevi..wer sonst?" flötete sie und verschwand.

Severus lies sich erschöpft in den sessel fallen und blickt seinen Gegnüber an,der ihm aus funkelden Augen entgen grinste.

"Ein Kommentar und ich vergifte deine Zitronendrops" fauchte er.

* * *

_**Sooooooooooooooooo dat wars...ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ich werde nicht wieder von einer schreibblockade befallen..**_

_**ich zieh mir jetzt das neue madonn album rein und hüpfe glücklich umher...ohje es ist schon halb eins...naja...**_

_**gute nacht und lasst mir bitteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eiun review da!**_

_**kuss**_

_**BedtimeStory**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Okay...erst ma danke für die Haufen Reviews...und ! es tut mir sehr leid dass ich soviele Fehler gemacht habe...Aber meistens schreib ich nachts(was bedeutet dass ich ziemlich motorisch gehandicapt bin) und les es nicht nochmal durch...und vorallem in einer mortz Eile..._

_Ich hoffe das im Lauf der Geschichte verbessern zu können_

_Also...vielen lieben Dank an:_

**Weihnachtskeks3,Ginny8,sisi74sd,therealjareth,milkaQ,amarganth,Sevena**

**Anna2509,Cyberrat,Saxas13,Jessy2104,Raven2609,Chromoxid,Midnight-of-Darkness,Auriene02**

_**Chapter 6.**_

Hermione saß auf ihrem Bett im Head Girl Zimmer des Gryffindor Turms,das Gesicht in beiden Händen vergraben.Tränen rannen über ihr bereits gerötetes Gesicht.Sie betete inständig,dass ihre Großmutter etwas ausrichten könne.Wie hatte es nur soweit kommen können?Erst sie und nun Ron.Wieso war sie nicht da gewesen um ihn zu beschützen?

_Red keinen Unsinn Hermione...wenn Harry nichts tun konnte...wer dann?Du sicher nicht._Meldete sich eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf.

Sie wurde durch ein lautes Pochen an ihrer Tür aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.Wer würde so spät noch zu ihr kommen?Es gab sicher neues von Ron.Nun war der Zeitpunkt gekommen den Tatsachen ins Auge blicken zu müssen.Sie erhob sich ,innerlich einen Kampf austragend,um die Tür zu öffnen.

Sie blickte in das emotionslose Gesicht von Severus Snape.

"Guten Abend Miss Granger.Darf ich kurz stören?"

Hermiones Augen weiteten sich.

"Oh Gott...Er hat es nicht geschafft..er ist weg..." brabbelte sie vor sich hin.."sicher...wieso würden sie sonst Snape schicken."Ihre Augen füllten sich erneut mit Tränen.

Snape verdrehte die Augen und trat ungefragt ein,während er die verwirrte Hermione einfach zur Seite schob.Er nahm in einem der Sessel platz und wies sie mit der Hand an ihm zu folgen.

Geistesabwesend und völlig fahl im Gesicht setzte sie sich ihm gegenüber.

"Herrje Miss Granger,was machen sie denn für ein Gesicht.Und zunächst..es heisst PROFESSOR Snape.Zweitens – was meinen sie mit"wieso würden sie sonst Snape schicken".Was wird das?Ich bin schliesslich nicht der Grimm ,oder so.."

Hermiones Gesicht hellte sich auf und sie sah Snape erwartend an.

"Heisst das,dass Ron lebt?"

"Nun es sieht danach aus als hätte ihre _Großmutter _wahrhaft_ aussergewöhnliche Kontakte._So wie es derzeit aussieht müssen wir den jungen Mr Weasley fürs erste weiterhin ertragen,aber man soll ja die Hoffnung nie aufgeben."

"Oh Gott" Hermione überging den fiesen Kommentar ihres Zaubertrank Professors und warf sich ihm um den Hals und lies ihren Emotionen freien Lauf.

Severus hatte das Gefühl man hätte ihn gerade mit einen Stupor verhext und Schamesröte stieg in sein bleiches Gesicht.

"Miss...äh...Granger...ich ---äh" versuchte er auf sich aufmerksam zu machen und Hermione von ihm zu lösen...doch es war schwieriger als zunächst erwartet.

"Ich bin so glücklich.." schniefte sie in seinen Kragen.

"Her...Hermione!"

Zum ersten mal blickte sie auf und registrierte wo sie sich eigentlich befand.Sie wurde rot wie Sebastian die Krabbe und zog sich blitzartig in ihren eigenen Sessel zurück und murmelte leicht appatisch entschuldigende Worte.

Snape räusperte sich verlegen und rutschte unruhig auf seinem Sessel hin und her.

"Nun ..dieses mal sehe ich Ihnen diesen kleinen Gefühlsausbruch nach...ich hoffe jedoch dass sie sich demnächst besser unter Kontrolle haben..."

Hermione blickte betroffen zu Boden.

"Natürlich Professor.Was ist nun mit Ron..kann ich zu ihm?Wie hat Großmutter es geschafft?"

Snape war der ganzen Situation jetzt schon leid.Wieso hatte er -Schirmherr aller Idioten auch unbedingt dieser Schnapsidee zustimmen müssen?

"Ja also das ist auch gerdae der Punkt..Also die Sach...die Sache----also die Sache ist die.Ihre Großmutter hat zugesagt Ronald zu .äh..retten,wenn ich etwas für sie tue."

Hermiones unsicheres Gesicht verwandelte sich augenblicklich in einen Spiegel der eine Mischung aus Ärger,Belustigung und Wissen zeigte.

"Oh bitte...sagen sie blos sie hat sie erpresst?"

Snape sah überrascht auf.

Hermione lächelte ihm sanft entgegen.

"Das macht sie seit Jahrhunderten.Sie tut niemals etwas ohne dabei einen Vorteil für sich rauszuschlagen..."

"Sie kennen ihre Großmutter gut..."

Hermione nickte beschwichtigend mit dem Kopf und seufzte schwer...

"Lassen sie mich raten..Sie meinte sie würde Ron nur dann retten,wenn sie ein paar mal mit ihr ausgehen würden-und glauben Sie mir Dates mit Großmutter enden immer in einem Chaos oder einer Schwangerschaft-sie haben zugesagt weil Dumbledore sie überredet hat und auf ihre Moral gepocht hat und nun fühlen sie sich ganz schlecht dabei.Richtig?"

Hermione fühlte sich um einiges besser,nun wo sie wusste dass Snape die Sache ausbaden musste.

"Nun ehm..sie haben es fast genau auf den Punkt gebracht...Ihre Großmutter versprach tatsächlich Ron im Austausch gegen ein paar ..ehm...Dates -wie sie es nennen-,zu retten.Dumbledore hat auf meine Moral gepocht und mich überredet.Allerdings bezieht sich das Arrangement nicht auf ihre Großmutter...sondern auf sie selbst..und ja sie haben recht..ich fühle mich ganz schlecht dabei."

Sein Blick verfinsterte sich.

Hermine sah ihn fragend an..

"Das...das ist ein Witz?Eine Farce..."

"Ich fürchte Miss Granger...das ist die knallharte Realität.."

"Sie haben abgesagt,oder?"

Snape lacht kurz auf.

"Selbst ich bin nicht kaltherzig genug wegen solch einer Lapalie einen Menschen sterben zu lassen.Selbst wenn es der Freund von Harry Potter ist."

_Ja Severus..weil es Hermiones! Freund ist-Ach Schwachsinn!_

"Eine Lapalie?" fuhr Hermione ihn an..."Sie besitzen ernsthaft die Dreistigkeit das hier als eine Lapalie zu bezeichnen"

"Gut...dann werde ich so frei sein ihre Großmutter zu zitieren- Suchen wir schon mal die Blumen für Ronald Weasleys Beerdigung aus."

Hermione stand schwungvoll auf.

Was dachte sich Circe dabei...

"Immer das selbe mit diesem Weibsstück" murmelte sie.

Snape kam sich verdammt unwohl vor in seiner Haut.Er saß hier bei einem frustrierten Teenager.Einer viertelten Göttin, die den Gedanken nicht ertragen konnte ein paar mal mit ihm auszugehen.Selbst wenn das Leben ihres besten Freundes auf dem Spiel stand.

"Hören sie, Miss Granger.Es tut mir unendlich leid dass sie sich in solch einer misslichen Lage befinden.Ich gebe zu die Wahl vor die sie gestellt wurden ist moralisch untragbar.Entweder ein paar Dates mit dem widerlichsten Geschöpf dieser Erde.Dem Schleimbeutel.Der übergroßen Fledermaus aus den Kerkern-ja ich weiss wie die Schüler über mich reden.-oder aber stattdessen den besten Freund eiskalt dem Tod ausliefern...Schwierig Miss Granger...wirklich schwierig.Egal wie sie sich entscheiden...wie werden die Menschen nur über sie reden?" spie er ironisch in den Raum.

Hermione sah ihn verblüfft an.War er...war er gekränkt?

"Professor Snape...bitte Sir..es war in keinster Weise meine Ambition sie zu verletzen oder beleidigen.Es geht mir lediglich um die Tatsache,dass Circe ständig,aber auch andauernd mein Leben auf den Kopf stellt.Sie mischt sich ein,sie intrigiert und erpresst-und das auf eine wunderbar liebenswerte Art.Sie macht ihrem Mythos wirklich alle Ehre.Es geht mir dabei nicht um Sie.Ich weiss nur ganz genau was sie vorhat und das bringt mich auf die Palme.Genug ist genug!Es gibt andere Wege Ron zu retten...Ich habe schon mal eine solche Operation durchgeführt wenn sie sich an Seidenschnabel und Sirius Black erinnern!"

Sie erhob sich von ihrem Sessel und sah nun auf Snape herab.

"Ich denke ich muss nun agieren.Ich danke ihnen für ihren Besuch,Professor Snape."

Sie drehte sich um und war auf dem Weg zur Tür.

Snape rührte sich nicht in seinem Sessel.Dieses Mädchen würde nicht seine Hoffnung auf Erlösung und Frieden kurz und klein schlagen.Er stand auf und ging ebenfalls zur Tür,die sie ihm aufhielt-bereit ihn gehen zu lassen.

"Nun gut..dann tun sie es auf ihre Weise.Allerdings müssen sie ihren Zeitumkehrer ganz schön oft drehen um Lord Voldemort aus dem Weg zu räumen."

Er nickte ihr kurz zu und machte Anstalten den Raum zu verlassen,als er einen festen Druck an seinem Handgelenk empfand.

Er blickte in Hermiones Augen die ihn misstrauisch durchleuchteten.

"Wie meinen sie das?" fragte sie knapp,mit einer Stimme die ebenfalls eine knappe Antwort ohne Umschweife erwarten lies.

"Ihre Großmutter..Circe...Sie versprach neben der Tatsache Ron Weasley zu retten,einen großen Teil zur Vernichtung des dunklen Lords beizutragen."

Hermiones Augen verengten sich.

"Sie lügen!"

Snapes Mimik verhärtete sich ebenfalls.

"Miss Granger.Wie sie vielleicht annehmen können,bin ich die letzte Person auf Erden die es wagen würde über ein solch heikles Thema zu scherzen.Ich weiss nicht wie's mit ihnen steht,aber mich amüsieren Folterorgienkeineswegs."

"Aber...aber..Sie darf es nicht...wieso hat sie das nicht eher getan.Als ich sie darum gebeten habe...

das kann nicht sein.Sie muss doch wissen dass ich dieses Angebot niemals ausschlagen kann.Wie kann sie meine Situation nur so ausnützen?"

Hermione blickte enttäuscht auf den Boden.Sie liebte Circe...aber bei Merlin!Musste sie immer ihren Willen durchsetzen?Entscheiden was gut für sie war und was nicht?

Offensichtlich!

Sie seufzte schwer,drehte sich unruhig hin und her..

"Hach gott verflucht...Ich machs!"

Eine nanosekunde huschte ein winziges Lächeln über Snapes Lippen.

"Ja..so in etwa hab ich auch reagiert...Die Moral der größte Feind des Betrügers."

Hermione sah ihn gitftig an.

"Und nun?"

Snape sah sich um und entlies all die angestaute Luft in seinen Lungen.

"Nun ich würde sagen wir setzen uns wieder und warten bis ihre Großmutter wiederkehrt.Dabei können sie mir gleich ein paar Fragen beantworten."

Hermione nickte und schloß die Tür.Die beiden nahmen wieder auf den Sesseln Platz.

"Wo ist Großmutter denn?"

Snape sah sie einen Moment an und schüttelte dann den Kopf,angesichts der lächerlichen Situation in der er sich befand.

"Bei Hadess."...

_**Zur selben Zeit...**_

Circe hasste die Unterwelt..

Hier war immer alles so stickig und düster.Man musste immer damit rechnen von irgendeinem zwilichtigem Käferfresser an die Wand gedrängt zu werden.

Die schöne Göttin stand nun in einem riesigen Raum der eine Mischung aus Gruft, Büro und Schlachtfeld darstellte.

_Uahh...hier könnte die Pest entstanden sein,so wie's hier aussieht._

"Hallo?Ist hier jemand?" flötete sie halblaut in die Halle und ihr Echo prallte an den Wänden ab und schallte wieder zu ihr zurück.

"Kommt darauf an wer das wissen will."hörte sie ein Flüstern und spürte heissen Atem an ihrem Ohr.

Augenblicklich huschte der Meisterin der Verführung ein Lächeln über das Gesicht.Sie musste von Anfang an den richtigen Eindruck hinterlassen.Eventuell würde er dann auch nicht so aufgebracht sein-wegen der Sache mit dem Teeservice.

Sie griff hinter ihren Rücken und bekam ein Hand zu fassen,die sie mit sich zog und sich auf ihre Brust legte.

"Schliess die Augen...und errate es---ERFÜHL es" flüsterte sie lasziv.

Sie hörte ein leichtes Stöhnen an ihrem Ohr,als sich die Hand langsam an ihrem Körper entlang bewegte.

Sie hatte sich immer noch nicht umgedreht,auch nicht als sie die rauhen Lippen von Hadess an ihrem Hals spürte,und dessen Zunge über ihre sanfte Haut wanderte.

"Circe, Circe...Wie schaffst du es nur immer wieder mich wie ein Lamm zu besänftigen und mich gleichzeitig wie ein wildes Tier fühlen lassen?"

Circe lächelte breit und drehte sich um und blickte dem Fürst der Totenwelt lasziv fragend in die blau glühenden Augen.

"Ein verstecktes Talent?" hauchte sie.

Ein diabolisches Grinsen huschte über Hadess' Gesicht.

Er drückte ihr einen fordernden Kuss auf die Lippen ehe er von ihr ablies und sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch setzte.

"Was schaust du denn als hätte man dich grade dem Olymp verwiesen?Circe...du magst vielleicht meinen Körper und mein Begehren kontrollieren..aber sicher nicht meinen Verstand...ebensowenig wie mein Gedächntis.,..und wo wir schon dabei sind...was ist eigentlich aus meinem Teeservice geworden...?"

Circe entwich der vorübergehenden Starre und setzte sich auf seinen Schreibtisch was sie als gesamte Prozedur ausbaute.

"Das...hab ich dabei..."

Hadess hob eine Augenbraue..irgendwie erinnerte er sie an Severus Snape.

"Willst du damit etwas auslösen?"

Circe lachte laut auf.

"Bin ich so leicht zu durchschauen?" fragte sie gespielt gekränkt...

Hadess verzog keine Miene.

"Nein...du handelst nur immer wieder nach dem selben Schema."

Circe Gesicht nahm nun aufgrund ihrer Enttarnung einen geschäftigeren Ausdruck an.

"In der Tat...du hast mich erwischt..du besitzt tatsächlich etwas an dem ich sehr interessiert bin..."

Die Wolken der Eifersucht brodelten über Hadess Kopf..

"inwiefern interessiert?"meinte er knapp

_Gott Junge...du bist durschaubar wie Glas.._

"Meine Enkeltochter hat einen Freund..Ronald Weasley...etwa so groß wie ich..rote Haare...ziemlich...hm bleich-was allerdings auch an der Totenstarre gelegen haben könnte-müsste vor ein paar Stunden bei dir reingekommen sein."

Hadess lies sich einen Moment Zeit.

"Für deine Enkeltochter..hm?" Circe nickte..."Du mit deiner Passion für Menschen..."

Circe nahm ein unschuldiges Gesicht an und rutschte noch weiter über den Tisch und setzte sich auf Hadess' Schoss.

"Oh...bitte...du weisst dass ich in Wirklichkeit nur dich liebe" schmollte sie.

Hadess schnaubte verächtlich auf,fuhr aber sofort mit seiner Hand ihren Oberschenkel entlang...

Er betrachtete sie konzentriert.

"Einverstanden...du bekommst den Jungen..." Circe wollte gerade antworten doch er legte ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen.

"Unter einer Bedingung.." sein Blick fiel auf das Teeservice dass Circe hatte erscheinen lassen und sein Gesicht nahm erneut höllische Züge an.

"Du bist eine Nacht mein Dienstmädchen..."er fuhr mit dem Finger über ihre Lippen..weiter das Kinn hinunter über ihren Brustkorb wo er inne hielt.Er beugte sich an ihr Ohr..

"...und du erfüllst mir jeden Wunsch...JEDEN..."

er blickte gierig auf ihre Lippen.

Circe lächelte breit.Das war mehr Mitgefühl als sie hätte erwarten können,wenn man bedachte dass Hadess nichtmal eine Seele besaß.

Sie befeuchtete ihre Lippen mit ihrer Zunge...

"Angebot akzeptiert!"

Kurze Zeit später erwachte Ron keuchend im Krankenflügel in Hogwarts...

-------------TBC

_**So dat wars...ich hoff euch hats gefallen..und ich bitte um ein kleines review(muss ja nicht positiv sein)einfach nur ein hallo..ich habs gelesen--..**_

_**okay also ich hör dann mal meine neue madonna-confessions cd weiter an..(gosh I love her).-hat die sonst noch wer?**_

_**Und ich freu mich natürlich riesig auf HP 4 im kino...uaaaaaaaaaaah**_

_**is euch mal aufgefallen dass im 2006 er kalender KEIN bild von Severus ist?**_

_**I was shocked!**_

_**na nu denn**_

_**gute Nacht und lieben Kuss**_

_**BedtimeStory**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ja ich weiss----ich hab wieder ewig gebraucht..aber ich hab grade totalen Stress..ich komme kaum noch zur Ruhe...aber ich hoffe dass es ab jetzt wieder schneller geht...**_

_**vielen vielen Dank für die Reviews..aber so weit ich informiert bin darf man da ja neuerdings nichtt mehr genauer drauf eingehen...also...weiter gehts...**_

_**Chapter 6**_

Hermione saß an Rons Bett im Krankenflügel,und betrachtete geistesabwesend wie Ron alle Süßigkeiten in sich hineinfraß die er bekommen hatte.

Harry saß ihr gegenüber und starrte mit einer Mischung aus Erleichterung und Verwunderung auf seinen besten Freund hinab.

Er seufzte schwer und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Wie ist das möglich?Du warst tot!Ich war ganz sicher...Erinnerst du dich denn an gar nichts mehr."

Ron blickte auf und schüttelte den Kopf...er wollte gerade antworten als..

"Nein Harry,er erinnert sich an nichts mehr was nach dem Avada Kedavra Fluch geschehen ist.!"

Harry sah überrascht auf und überhörte das ärgerliche Grummeln dass von Hermione kam.

"Professor Circonia!Was tun Sie hier...und woher wollen Sie wissen, dass..."

"Hermine Liebes,ich denke es wird Zeit deinen Freunden einiges zu erklären."

Circe lächelte ihrer Enkelin sanft entgegen.

Was bei genau dieser allerdings eher einen Tornado entfachte.

"Tatsächlich?Entscheidest du neuerdings auch was ich meinen Freunden erzähle und was nicht?" keifte sie."Was machst du überhaupt hier?" spie Hermione.

Circes Gesicht verhärtete sich.

"Nun hör mir mal gut zu,Kindchen...ohne meine Hilfe würde dein kleiner Freund hier neuerdings mit Hades Zauberschach spielen!" ihr Blick schweifte zu einem entsetzten Ron "-und glaub mir Junge, er ist ein ganz schlechter Verlierer!Also Hermione...ein wenig mehr Dankbarkeit wäre sicherlich nicht fehl am Platz."

Hermione sprang auf und warf eine Tüte Bertie Botts Bohnen nach ihrer Großmutter...

"JA SICHER GROßMUTTER!Du bist ja so furchtbar gütig.Wenn du tatsächlich einen solchen Heiligenschein auf deinen Prachtlöckchen tragen würdest dann hättest du mir diesen Gefallen auch um sonst getan...und jetzt muss ich-...jetzt muss ich..."

Circe legte ihren Kopf schief.

"Schätzchen,das ist alles nur zu deinem Besten!",sie setzte ein diabolisches Grinsen auf.

"ZU MEINEM BESTEN!" donnerte Hermione..."RAUS!" und sie warf noch eine Packung Schokofrösche hinterher...

Circe lächelte nur matt und legte eine Hand auf Rons Wange um seine Temperatur zu messen.

"Du wirst bald wieder deine gewohnte Vitalität versprühen."

Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn und verschwand Po-wackelnd aus der Türe.

Ron hielt sich geistesabwesend eine Hand auf die Stelle an der ihn Circe geküsst hatte,Hermione sah aus wie ein Pfeiffender Teekessel und Harry als hätte ihn der Bus gestreift.

"_Großmutter?_" fragte er schliesslich.

Hermione zögerte einen Moment und lies sich erschöpft auf den Stuhl zurück fahren.

Sie nickte.

"Professor Circonia ist deine Großmutter?" quatschte Ron dazwischen.

"Nein.Nicht _Professor Circonia._Wohl eher Circe."

"Circe?"

Hermione blickte ihre zwei Freunde an und schüttelte den Kopf.Es hatte einfach keinen Sinn mehr das ganze zu verschweigen,und sie fasste die ganze Geschichte in den wichtigsten Elementen zusammen.Die Dating Geschichte mal ausgenommen.

"Circe-Circe? ...also DIE Circe?" blubberte Ron.

Hermione nickte schwach.

"Aber wieso hast du uns um Himmels willen verschwiegen dass deine Großmutter eine ...ja also..eine Göttin ist?" wollte Harry wissen.

"Ihr hättet es nicht verstanden...und ich meine was hätte es euch gebracht?"

Harrys Augen weiteten sich vor Aufregung.

"Uns gebracht?Uns GEBRACHT?Diese Frau ist eine GÖTTIN!Ahnst du denn nicht welch eine große Hilfe sie hätte sein können?All die Jahre des Terrors,Menschen die ihr Leben gelassen haben-UMSONST!Wieso hast du sie nie um ihre Hilfe gebeten."

Hermione schüttelte genervt den Kopf.

"Sie darf sich nicht in die Menschenwelt einmischen."

"Ach ja..und weshalb hat sie dann Ron gerettet?Das war doch sie...denn als ich ihn das letzte mal gesehen hab,bevor er in den Krankenflügel gekommen ist,hätte ich wetten können dass ers keine 20 Sekunden mehr schafft."

Ron wurde ziemlich blass und schluckte hart seinen Schokofrosch hinunter.

"Die Situation hat sich eben geändert." meinte Hermione.Sie konnte den Jungs wirklich nicht erzählen was geschehen war.Aber irgendwannkam es ohnehin ans Licht.

"Tatsächlich..?" schnappte Harry.Sie konnte ihm seinen Zorn kaum verübeln.Auf Aussenstehende musste es natürlich rücksichtslos wirken,wie sie sich verhielt...aber diese Menschen hatten ja nicht die geringste Ahnung.

Sie seufzte schwer.

"Also gut.-...nun Großmutter-Circe- hat sich wohl entschlossen für ihre _geliebte _Enkeltochter ein paar Regeln zu brechen.Sie versprach Ron zu retten,und dabei zu helfen Voldemort zu besiegen.Allerdings..."

Sie hielt einen Moment inne.

"Aber das ist ja fantastisch Mione!" jubelten Harry und Ron.

"ALLERDINGS...nur unter einer Bedingung...der wir auch zugestimmt haben,sonst könntest du jetzt nicht all die Schokolade in dich reinpressen ,Ron!" sie erhob ermahnend eine Braue.

"..nun...ich musste dafür Zustimmen mit Professor Snape auszugehen.Richtige Dates...mit allem drum und dran.So oft wie sie es für richtig hält..."

Den beiden Jungs entglitten alle Gesichtszüge...

"Und du...d d d du...DU HAST ZUGESTIMMT?...und noch viel schlimmer-SNAPE hat zugestimmt."haspelte Ron.

"Für Sie immer noch Professor Snape." zischte die kühle Stimme des Zaubertrank Professors..."und offenbar habe ich das.."

Er blickte herrausfordernd auf Ron.

"Prr Professor!" stotterte dieser.Snape verdrehte die Augen.

"Lassen sie stecken Weasley...Miss Granger...wir möchten uns im Büro von Professor Dumbledore einfinden."

Hermione nickte und griff nach ihrem Umhang.

"Also Jungs.Ich denke ich komme heute nicht mehr.Ihr habt also genug Zeit euch mit der Situation anzufreunden."

Severus und Hermione gingen einige Minuten stillschweigend nebeneinander her,ehe Hermione es nicht mehr länger aushielt.

"Sir?"

"Mhm" grummelte er ohne sie auch nur anzusehen.

"Ich weiss die Situation muss sehr schwierig für Sie sein.Es tut mir leid dass ich irgendwie dafür Verantwortlich bin,aber sie haben Großmutter ja mittlerweile selbst kennen gelernt..Sie wissen also was ich meine...wie dem auch sei...Danke...und Danke auch wegen Ron."

"Die Situation ist in der Tat schwierig für mich...und höchst unerfreulich.Aber auch nicht mehr als für sie.Ich weiss was die Menschen hinter meinem Rücken sagen...und ganz davon abgesehen besitze auch ich einen Spiegel.Ich bin also auch bestens über ihre Situation im Klaren.Und wegen Weasley- machen Sie sich mal keine Sorgen.Das war meine Pflicht als Leher..ausserdem möchte ich sie ja nicht um ihr Herzblatt betrügen." schnarrte er.

Hermione lief augenblicklich puter purpur rot an.

"Ich...ich denke sie haben da was falsch verstanden.." wisperte sie.

"Dann sind sie also nicht mit Weasel liiert?"-_wieso frag ich sie das._

Hermione sah ihn einen kurzen Augenblick verwirrt an_-wieso will er das wissen?_

"Nein."

"Wieso nicht?"

Hermione keuchte kurz auf..

"w..w.WIESO nicht?"

"Sind Sie taub,Miss Granger?"

"Naja..ich denke ich bin einfach nicht sein Typ.Kennen sie Lavender Brown?Ich bin keine Lavender."

Snape nickte,ein kaum sichtbares Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.

"Ich verstehe."

"Irgendwie scheine ich Jungs in meinem Alter zu erschrecken."-_wieso sag ich ihm das?_

Snape hob überrascht eine Braue.

"Jungs in ihrem Alter?Dann haben sie also mit älteren bessere Erfharungen gemacht?"

Hermine hatte bis dato nicht geglaubt ihr Gesicht könne noch dunkler werden.

"Das..eh..war nicht was ich damit sagen wollte ,Sir."

"So?Na,was wollten Sie dann damit sagen?"

Hermione schüttelte irritiert den Kopf und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften.

"Sagen Sie mal,macht es ihnen Spaß Menschen bis auf die Knochen in Verlegenheit zu bringen?Was würden Sie sagen wenn ich Sie fragen würde weshalb Sie noch keine Frau an Land gezogen haben,...Sir!" keifte sie,sich nicht über ihren Ton bewusst.

Snape sah sie nun zum ersten mal an.Tief in die Augen und Hermione glaubte in eben diesen zu versinken.

_Tu das nicht Mione...TU DAS NICHT!_

"Nun,Miss Granger..ich denke dann würde ich sagen,dass..."

doch weiter kam er nicht,denn sogleich erschallte hinter ihnen die wohl vertraute Stimme des Headmasters.

"Na da seid ihr beiden ja.Severus,Miss Granger...die reizende Circe wartet schon recht ungeduldig auf eure Ankunft."

Hermione starrte Snape an und er sie..ganz nach dem Motto..."REIZENDE Circe?"

Sie traten in das Büro hinein,wo auch schon Circe hinter Dumbledores Schreibtisch wartete.

Den beiden war recht unwohl zumute und sie liessen sich unsicher in den beiden Sesseln nieder.

Circe lächelte triumphal in die Runde.Sie musterte den Professor und ihre Enkelin von oben bis unten und ihr Lächeln fror augenblicklich ein.

"Wie seht ihr denn aus?"

Snape und Hermione blickten an sich hinunter...

"Äh...so wie immer?" fragte Hermione zögerlich...

"EBEN...!" quengelte Circe.

"Und was wenn ich fragen darf spielt das für eine Rolle?" meldete sich nun auch Snape zu Wort.

"Was das für eine Rolle spielt?Ihr beide wollt SO ausgehen?"

"Ausgehen?" fragten die besagten zwei im Chor.

"Aber Großmutter,wir hatten nicht vorgehabt schon heute damit zu beginnen."

"Ach Paperlapapp,Kinder...es ist Samstag Abend..wann wollt ihr ausgehen wenn nicht heute?Mal ganz davon abgesehen habe ich gesagt ,dass ICH bestimme wann ihr euch trefft und wann nicht."

Von Snape war nur ein säuerliches Grummeln zu vernehmen.Dumbledore hatte sich ganz entfernt.Er meinte, solange er keine genauen Details wusste,musste er auch kein schlechtes Gewissen haben wenn sich ein Professor und eine Schülerin trafen.Ausserdem war es ja für einen "guten Zweck ".

"Auf jeden Fall könnt ihr in solch einer Gaderobe nicht vor die Türe.Du bist meine Enkeltochter und nicht irgendein X beliebiges Mädchen auf der Straße."

Sie schnippte einmal mit der Hand und Hermione traute ihren Augen nicht.

Sie trug ein dunkel grünes Abendkleid.Knalleng und Rückenfrei.Ihre Haare waren zu einr Hochsteckfrisur aufgetürmt und an ihren Ohren funkelten weisse Diamanten.

"Ahhh...schon besser...ich hab es vorsichtshalber Knielang gemacht,ich wusste ja nicht wie förmlich es heute Abend wird."

"O..Okay" wisperte Hermione,immernoch überwältigt von ihrem neuen Outfit.

Allerdings nicht so überwältigt wie Snape.Ihm wurde zum ersten mal richtig bewusst wieso Hermione Circes Enkeltochter war.Dieses Kleid was sie da trug war schon sehr...NETT.

Circe hatte wieder ihr charmantes Lächeln aufgesetzt.

"Und nun zu dir lieber Severus."

"Ich denke ich kann auf diesen Hokuspokus verzichten."

"Nein kannst du nicht.Soll Hermione sich schämen müssen wenn sie mit dir weggeht...Das willst du doch nicht..." meinte Círce harsch.

"Ich äh..." doch für weitere Überlegungen war es bereits zu spät,denn Circe hatte erneut geschnippt...und Severus strahlte augenblicklich in einem schwarzen Anzug,das Hemd leicht aufgeknöpft-geradesoviel um die blasse muskulöse Brust hervorblitzen zu lassen,die Haare in einem lockeren Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden.

"Oh mein..."flüsterte Hermione.

Snape sah an sich herunter und setzte umgehend seinen Todesblick auf ehe er wie eine überspannte Gasflasche explodierte.

"SO GEHE ICH KEINESFALLS VOR DIE TÜRE!" schrie er ungehalten durch den Raum.

"Wieso nicht?" fragte Circe leichtmütig.

"Ja wieso nicht?" schwärmte Hermione hinterher.

Snapes Blick schnellte zu Hermione.

"Miss Granger?"

Diese Begriff erst jetzt dass sie laut gedacht hatte.

"Eh...Verzeihung Sir..."

"Ihr beide könnt euch das abschminken.Ich gehe nicht wie ein möchtegern Gigolo vor die Türe!Ich habe einen Ruf zu verteidigen!"

"Den des grisgrämigen,in tausend Roben eingehüllten verhassten Todessser?Ja, in der Tat sehr erstrebenswert...Aber nein Severus...das ist ganz deine Wahl.Voldemort muss ja nicht verschwinden...und Ronald Weasley ist in Null Komma Nichts auch wieder im Jenseits.Lass es mich wissen wenn du dich entschieden hast."

flötete Circe geschäftigt und nippte an einer Tasse Tee.

Snapes Ärger wuchs immer mehr.Wenn er etwas mehr hasste als erpresst zu werden,war es erpresst zu werden und dem wirklich nachgeben zu müssen.

"Miss Granger" knirschte er durch seine Zähne und hielt ihr die Hand entgegen.Unsicher ergriff Hermione diese.

"Sehr schön..." Circe sprang von ihrem Sessel auf und nahm die beiden anderen an den Schultern.

"Ihr wisst ja wie es läuft.Severus,du bist weder gemein noch beleidigend.Benimm dich einfach mal wie ein Gentlemen.Und du Hermione...kein gezicke und keine Entwürdigungen,ja Liebes?"

Hermine schnarrte ein leises Grummeln der Zustimmung.

"Hach.." schmachtete Circe.."Das ist fast wie bei Cinderella...nur ohne den ganzen Bibedibabedibu und Kürbis Kram...und selbstverständlich müsst ihr nicht um 12 zu Hause sein." Sie lachte eine Nuance zu dreckig auf.

Snape verdrehte die Augen und wollte Hermione zum gehen anregen.

"Also macht es gut ihr beiden...und vergesst den Kuss nicht..."

Wie vom Donner gerührt blieben Hermione und Severus auf der Stelle stehen.

"Was für ein Kuss...?" flüsterte Snape drohend.

"Na was ist das für ein Date ohne Abschiedskuss?Gar keins!Also wenn ihr euch zum Abschied nicht küsst,dann zählt es nicht und eure Zeit war umsonst...Und wir wissen doch beide wie knauserig du in Sachen Zeitverschwendung bist Severus."

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten schob Circe die beiden zur Tür hinaus,und lies sich entspannt auf ihren Sessel gleiten.

Sie hatte genau gesehen wie Snape Hermione gemustert hatte.Und das Urteil war zweifellos besser als erwartet...

Ja,dieser Abend konnte so einiges bringen...

_**

* * *

**_

_**So das wars ...im nächsten Chapter dann DAS Date...hehe...für alle die denken..ha das läuft aber viel zu schnell zu gut...wartet ab!**_

_**Es sei denn euch gefällt das so...dann kann ich auch in ne andere Richtung umschwenken...naja lasst es mich auf jeden Fall wissen...und wenn ihr brav reviwet lad ich auch ganz schnell das neu Chapter hoch...denn das hab ich schon geschrieben fg**_

_**hach Snape färbt auf mich ab..**_

_**also gute Nacht und eventuell bis später**_

_**Bedtime Story...**_


	8. Chapter 8

Danke Danke Danke..Ihr seid soooooooooo süß!

Weiter gehts mit dem ersten Date

_**Chapter7 **_

Hermione und Severus standen vor den Toren Hogwarts.Kein Laut.Eisige Stille-nur das Rauschen eines spät herbstlichen Windes.

"Und jetzt?" fragte Hermione bibbernd.

"Ausgerechnet Sie wissen nicht weiter?Merlin, ein Wunder ist geschehen!"

Hermiones Augen verengten sich.

"Ich fasse das mal als Kompliment auf." zischte sie,immer noch vor Kälte schlotternd.

"Seien Sie sicher,es war keins!" schnarrte er.

"Ich dachte Sie wollten sich heute einmal anständig benehmen?Großmutter wird nicht erfreut sein,wenn sie hört wie schlecht sie mich behandeln." Ein diabolisches Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Lippen.

"Was wird das?Fangen sie jetzt an wie Circe selbst?Sie lernen offensichtlich schnell."

"War es diesmal ein Kompliment?"

"NEIN!"

Stille.Erneut..Eisig...und kalt.Dann ein leichtes Wimmern seitens Hermione.

Snapes Blick glitt über ihre blanke Haut,die Nägel hatte sie schon vor Kälte in den Armen vergraben.

"Wo hat unser Fräulein Besserwisser denn ihren Mantel gelassen?Den hat Großmama wohl bei ihrem "Men-Eater" Kleidchen vergessen ,hm" stichelte er boshaft.

"Sie finden mein Kleid also sexy?"

"Nein!"

"Wieso sagen sie dann sowas."

"Weil es auf normale Männer nunmal so wirken würde."

"Und Sie sind kein normaler Mann?"

"Ist Ihnen nun kalt oder nicht?"

"Als ob das nicht offensichtlich wäre,meine Haut sieht aus als hätte man mir grad ein gesamtes Federkleid gerupft."

Snape seufzte schwer und zog seinen eigenen Mantel aus und legte ihn einer eher verblüfften Hermione um die Schultern.

"Also doch ein normaler Mann.." flüsterte Hermione lächelnd...

"Was haben sie gesagt?" keifte Snape.

"Danke...ich hab Danke gesagt" trällerte Hermione.Snape haderte wohl einen Moment,entschied sich allerdings für eine andere Antwort.

"Also was möchten Sie jetzt tun?Wir haben es halb acht."

Hermiones Hirn ratterte...

"Und ich hab volle Auswahl?"

"Nun ja..es ist nicht so als ob ich absagen könnte oder?" giftete er zurück.

"Mögen Sie Kino?"

"Weiss ich nicht...ich war noch nie in einem?"

Hermione zog scharf die Luft ein...

"Sie...Sie waren noch nie in einem KINO?"

"Ich bedaure,aber für Muggle Entertainment konnte ich mich nie so erwärmen."

"Woher wollen Sie das wissen,wenn sie nie in einem waren."

_Punkt für sie..._

Hermione hakte sich in seinem Arm ein und zwang ihn sanft sich den Weg entlang zu bewegen.

"Aaaalso...ich schlage vor...wir sehen uns einen Film an,werden dann etwas Essen gehen..und je nachdem ob sie mich am Leben gelassen haben können wir dann noch etwas trinken."

Snape hob skeptisch eine Braue...

"Sind das nicht drei Dates,Miss Granger?"

Hermione schüttelte seufzend den Kopf

"Professor Snape...Sie müssen noch so einiges über Muggel lernen..aber wie Sie meinen...dann nur das Kino"

Und mit einem kurzen Plopp waren die zwei verschwunden.

Sie standen mitten in einer riesigen Night Life Menge von London.

"Miss...Miss Granger...bringen sie mich bitte hier weg.Hier sind überall..Menschen!" flüsterte Snape angewidert.

Hermione lachte schallend auf.

"Professor Snape...fürchten sie sich?""Sie haben ganz schön Oberwasser bekommen,Miss Granger-zügeln Sie ihre forsche Zunge,ich sehe mir das nicht mehr viel längermit an-Circe hin, Circe her...und jetzt lassen sie uns zu diesem Kino gehen..."

Kurze Zeit später saßen die beiden in einem antiken kleinen Film-Theater.

"Professor...?"

"mhm" grummelte Snape der appatisch den roten Vorhang anstarrte.

"Der Film läuft noch nicht...Sie müssen also nicht wie gebannt auf die noch verhüllte Leinwand starren..."

Langsam drehte Snape seinen Kopf zu Hermione die fröhlich an ein paar Popcorn knabberte.

Er sah sie einen Moment lang eindringlich an.

"ICH WEISS!" zischte er...

Stille...peinliche Stille...

"was sehen wir uns überhaupt an?Ich hoffe keine Romanzen..oder sonstige Schmonzetten."

Hermione tätschelte beruhigend die Hand ihres Professors...

"Keine Sorge ,Sir...ihr eiskaltes Herz wird nicht in Mitleidenschaft gezogen werden."

"Sehr witzig..."

"Es ist ein Horror Film..." meinte Hermione beschwichtigend.

"Ein..ein Horror Film,Miss Granger?Sie sehen sich bei einem Date einen Horrorfilm an?"

Hermione hob abwehrend die Schultern..

"Ich wollte es für sie so neutral und vertraut wie möglich machen" lächelte sie ihm bissig entgegen.

Snape wollte noch darauf antworten,doch in just diesem Moment ging das Licht aus und der Vorhang auf.Er belies es also vorerst dabei.

Der Film lief nun seit etwa einer halben Stunde,und Hermione musste zugeben,dass sie sich vielleicht doch einen weniger Nerven aufreibenden Film hätten ansehen können.Doch schon in der nächsten Schrecksekunde krallte sich Hermione an Snapes Hand fest und stieß ein leises Wimmer aus,was sie nicht einmal bemerkte.

Snape aber umso mehr.Wenn das Mädchen das beängstigend fand,was hielt sie dann erst von seinen regelmässigen Todessser Treffen?

Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt seine Hand unter ihrer wegzuziehen,stellte aber mit einigem Unbehagen fest,dass es sich gar nicht schlecht anfühlte wie sie sich so zu ihm rüberlehnte und seine Hand auf liebe Art und Weise zu zerquetschen drohte.Er würde einfach so tun als hätte er sie nicht bemerkt.

Er hatte gerade begonnen sein Innerstes zu überzeugen,nicht dem Drang nachzugeben auch seine zweite Hand auf ihre zu legen,als auch schon das Licht wieder anging.

Das war wohl auch der Moment,indem Hermione die peinliche Situation registrierte und wie von der Tarantel gestochen ihre Hand wieder wegzog und sich räuspernder Weise in Snapes Mantel hüllte,der sie schon den ganzen Abend mit dem herrlichen Duft von frischen Kräutern benebelte.

Stillschweigend verliessen sie das Kino und marschierten wieder in Richtung Brücke.

"Nun...es war heute nicht so schlimm wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte...was meinen Sie?" versuchte Hermione die Situation aufzulockern.

"Es hätte durchaus Schlimmer sein können.Wenn auch nur minimal." schnarrte Snape.

"Hören Sie Professor...sie können froh sein dass ich nicht mit ihnen in Titanic war."knurrte Hermione ehe erneut diese ohrenbetäubende Stille einsetzte.

Endlich waren sie in der großen Halle angekommen und Snape und Hermione stellten sich gegenüber..

Es war schon weit nach Mitternacht und das Schloß schien wie ausgestorben.

Snape reichte Hermione etwas unterkühlter als nötig die Hand.

"Miss Granger..." er nickte ihr zu und drehte augenblicklich um,um in seine Kerker zu gelangen...

Er war erst ein paar Schritte weit gekommen,als

"Professor?...Professor Snape,Sir..."

Er atmete tief durch ehe er antwortete ohne sich umzudrehen..

"Was denn noch,Miss Granger."

"Der ..d.d.der K Kuss..."

Auch das noch!

Er schnellte zu ihr herum,und blickte ihr in die Augen.Er sah Hilflosigkeit und Unsicherheit.

Er hasste den Gedanken die Frau -das Mädchen (!) zu küssen,aber er wollte seine Zeit auch nciht umsonst verschwendet haben...

"Ja richtig..." brummte er genervt und näherte sich ihr,bis sie sich fast mit ihren Nasenspitzen berührten.

Hermione wagte es nicht die Augen zu schliessen.Sie wollte nur das alles ganz schnell vorbei ging.

Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und gab ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange.

Na das war gar nicht so schlimm dachte Hermione,lächelte ihm unsicher zu und wollte wie auch er wenden um zu gehen.

Doch keiner bewegte sich vom Fleck.Beziehungsweise konnte es keiner.

"Miss...Miss Granger...wieso gehen sie denn nicht?" fauchte Snape.

"Ich..ich kann nicht..."

"Natürluch können Sie.Gehen Sie..los!"

"Ich kann nicht" flehte Hermione und auch jetzt bemerkte Snape dass auch er sich nicht vom Fleck bewegen konnte.Er schoss Hermione einen leicht panischen Blick entgegen,also sie auch schon über ihnen Circes Stimme vernahmen,von ihr selbst allerdings keine Spur.

"Wen glaubt ihr hier täuschen zu können,ihr Narren?Ich sagte einen Kuss,keine Mickey Mouse Stunde.Überlegt es euch.Entweder ein richtiger Kuss,oder eure Zeit war umsonst und ihr werdet zudem die nächsten 7 Stunden an Ort und Stelle verharren müssen."

Stille.

Snape sah Hermione tief in die Augen.Eine Mischung aus Zorn und etwas anderem spiegelte sich in seinen Augen.

"Ich hasse ihre Großmutter." flüsterte er,als er sich zu ihr hinunter beugte und snaft ihre Lippen küsste...

Hermione traffen Millionen kleine Blitze.Was ihr allerdings nicht half sich vom Fleck zu bewegen.

"was soll das!Ich hab sie geküsst.Was kann die alte Schachtel noch wollen" keifte er wütend..

"vielleicht..."

"WAS_ vielleicht_,Granger...wenn sie eine Idee haben..dann spucken Sie es aus!"

Hermione schluckte hart..

"Viel..Vieleicht Sir,müssen wir etwas mehr Elan in die Sache reinpacken..." ihre Stimme kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

"Wie meinen Sie das...ho ho ho..Nein Miss Granger...schminken sie sich das ab.."

Also standen sie da...eine halbe Stunde...eine ganze Stunde...ZWEI Stunden.

"Sir?"

"Hm...?"

"Ich bin Müde..."

Er musterte sie einen Augenblick.Sie hatte die Haarklammer gelöst und ihre Locken wallten nun um ihr Gesicht und umspielten ihre Schultern..ein Träger des Kleides war an der Seite hinunter gerutscht,und sie sah trotz unverholener Müdigkeit doch sehr geheimnisvoll aus.

_Komm schon Snape...sei ein Mann...so schlimm kanns nicht werden...!_

Er beugte sich also zu ihr hinunter und strich ihr langsam eine Strähne uas dem Gesicht.Seine Lippen traffen auf ihre und er zögerte eine Sekunde,ehe seine Zunge über ihre Lippen strich und um Einlass bat.Hermione gewährte und legte gefangen im Rausch,die Hände um seinen Nacken.

Er erforschte ihren Mund ,sowie sie seinen und ihre Zungen tanzten in einer seltsamen Vertrautheit.Dies fühlte sich so gut an..so richtig..

Wie vom Blitz getroffen stießen sich beide gegenseitig weg.

"Gute Nacht Miss Granger"

"Nacht Professor" haspelten beide leicht gereizt und stoben in getrennte Richtungen auseinander.

Entnervt lies sich Snape aufs Bett fallen.Eigentlich hätte er sie um diese Uhrzeit noch zu ihrem Schlafsaal bringen müssen,doch dazu war er nun wirklich ausser Stande gewesen.

Sein Herz raste wie wild...entweder weil er so schnell in seine Räumlichkeiten gehetzt war...oder aber wegen einem gewissen Kuss,der ihn ziemlich unvorbereitet getroffen hatte._Wie er diese Circe hasste!_

_

* * *

_

_so das war das ertse Date...aber wie gesagt..freut euch nciht zu früh..auch wenn es jetzut nett aussehen mag-..._

_ich meine..niemand dereht einen severus snape um 180 grad..._

_ich muss heute bio lernen,deswegen gibtz erst morgen wieder ein Update...trotzdem eine wunderschöne gute Nacht_

_Kuss BedtimeStory _


	9. Chapter 9

**Sooooo nach jahrtausenden melde ich mich wieder zurück...**

**Und zwar mit einer neuen Strategie...ich werde ide kapitel kürzen aber dafür sehr viel mehr und sehr viel öfter schreiben...so n kleines chapoterchen kann man immer noch mal vorm ins Bett gehen lesen,alles waslänger ist ist schon schwieriger.,..**

**Verzeiht also die lange Pause und die neuerdings kurzen Chapter...**

**aber besser das als nichts denk ich mir...**

**also weiter gehts**

Harry und Ron(der kurz davor aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen worden war)kamen am nächsten Morgen früh in den Gemeinschaftsraum,um eine seltsam verknotete Hermione auf einem der großen Sessel zu entdecken.

Ihr Lieder zuckten und sie wälzte ihren Kopf hin und her,als hätte sie einen Albtraum.

Die zwei Freunde eilten an ihre Seite.

"Hermione.."flüsterte Ron um sie zu wecken...

"Mione?" drängelte Harry nun schon etwas lauter.

Die beiden sahen sich fragend an.

"Willst du sie aufwecken?Nicht dass sie uns böse ist." schlug Harry etwas irritiert vor.

Ron zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

"Na ja,es sieht ja nicht grad danach aus als würde sie ihr Nickerchen geniessen.Was macht sie überhaupt hier unten?"

Sie hatten sich immer noch nicht entschlossen,als Hermione anfing undeutliche Laute zu murmeln.

"...nicht gefallen...hasst ihn...nie wieder...diese Augen...schlecht...ganz schlecht...bring sie um..."

"Ooookay" meinte Harry "es ist DEFINITIV Zeit sie aufzuwecken."

Ron nickte und rüttelte an Hermiones Schultern,die sich aber immer noch nicht regte.

"Hermione!" fuhr Harry sie an und Ron schüttelte sie nun schon etwas grober.

Augenblicklich riss Hermione die Augen auf.

Erschreckt wich sie zurück,ehe sie erkannte dass sie von ihren beiden Freunden umzingelt war.

"Harry..Ron" atmete sie erschöpft aus.

Sie schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch.

"Darf man mal fragen was du schon hier unten treibst.Oder besser gesagt IMMER NOCH?" fragte Ron mit hochgezogener Braue.

"Ich hab mich gestern Nacht noch hier hingesetzt,um nachzudenken.Ich bin wohl eingeschlafen."

meinte sie beiläufig und fing an sich zu strecken.

"Hat dieses "nachdenken" vielleicht etwas mit dem komischen Zeug zu tun dass du da grad vor dich hingebrabelt hast?" Harry sah sie mit einer Mischung aus Neugier und Verwunderung an.

Hermiones Kopf schnellte umgehend zu den beiden herum,ein misstrauischer Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht.

"Was...was hab ich denn gesagt?" fragte sie langsam.

"Och nichts aussergewöhnliches...dass du jemanden hasst,irgendwas sehr schlecht sein muss...hm...etwas hat dir nicht gefallen hat ...dann noch..ja genau-du irgendeine "sie" umbringen möchtest"

Hermine presste die Lippen zusammen und nickte resignierend..

"Hermione,was hat das alles zu bedeuten?"drängelte Ron.

"Gar nichts Ron,gar nichts."

Unbeteiligt stand Hermione auf und verlies ohne einen weiteren Blick zu den Jungs den Schlafsaal.

Wie in Trance trugen ihre Füße sie in...-in den Kerker?Vor Snapes Tür!Oh Gott!Jetzt hatte sie auch noch geklopft.

Hermione..wieso hast du das getan..renn weg!lauf!tu was!

In diesem Moment bemerkte sie dass sie immer noch in Snapes Robe eingehüllt war.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Hermione schaffte es gerade noch sich aus seiner Robe zu pellen.

Vor ihr stand ein offensichtlich erschöpfter Snape.Sein Gesicht zeigte keine Emotion,lediglich eine kalte Eismauer.

Hermione hielt ihm mit zitternder Hand seine Robe entgegen.

Er hielt einen Moment seinen Kopf schief und machte dann einen Schritt zur Seite um ihr Platz zu machen.

"Kommen Sie rein."

Hermione blieb ein riesiger Klos im Hals stecken.

"Ich...ich äh soll REINKOMMEN...zu IHNEN?"

"Und ich bin immer davon ausgegangen sie wären unserer Sprache mächtig.Offensichtlich ein Irrtum."

Wie konnte er nur ihren Intellekt in Frage stellen!

Sie verengte ihre Augen und blickte ihn giftig an.

"und ich bin immer davon ausgegangen dass in jedem Menschen etwas Gutes steckt.Offensichtlich auch ein Irrtum."

Mit nach vorne gerecktem Kinn stolzierte sie geradewegs in seine Gemächer.

Sie sah sich einen Moment lang um und inspizierte den Wohnraum.

"Nun ja...die Gerüchte dass sie wie ein Vampir hausen waren jedenfalls kein Irrtum"

Snape verdrehte die Augen und ging an ihr vorbei um sich auf das Sofa zu setzen.

"Miss Granger,ich bin Zaubertränke Professor-kein Innen-Architekt.Wie ist das nun...setzen sie sich oder nicht?"

Hermiones Augen wurden groß.

"Wwwwas?Neben..Neben SIE?Auf EINE Couch?"

"Ich dachte sie wollten etwas bereden"

"Ich wareigentlich nur hier um ihnen ihre Robe wieder zu bringen?"

"Tatächlich?" stichelte Snape mit hochgezogener Augenbraue"Und wieso tragen sie immer noch ihr Abendkleid?"

Entsetzt blickte Mione an sich hinunter..

"Ich ..eh...ja also.."

"Miss Granger" unterbrach sie Snape.."haben sie ernsthaft vor mich so früh am Tag zu belügen?"

"Herrje nein hab ich nicht.Aber mich nervt diese ganze Situation.Ich weiss gar nicht mehr was ich will."

Snape lächelte sie süffisant an.

"Nun..mir geht es da sicher nicht anders als Ihnen,und deshalb hab ich mir in meiner ebenfalls schlaflosen Nacht etwas ausgedacht?"

Entspannt faltete er siene Hände auf seinem Bauch..

"Was da wäre?"interessierte sich nun auch Hermione die nur ein diabolisches Grinsen von Snape erntete..

**TBC**

**So es geht hundert pro heute noch weiter...**

**kiss**

**bedtimestory**

**btw...hat jemand lust beta zu lesen?**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Vielen Dank für die vielen vielen Reviews...das nächste mal werden unter Garantie alle beantwortet...Was die Beta angeht habe ich mich noch nicht entschieden,da ich so massig viele Angebote bekommen habe..**_

_**Ausserdem muss ich mich entschulidgen...ich lade schon wieder so spät hoch-...**_

_**aber der Stress lässt mich einfach nciht los!**_

Snape räusperte sich kurz.

"Nun,es geht dabei um ihre Großmutter und...erm-..uns.."

Hermione legte ihren Kopf schief.Was konnte Snape nur vorhaben?Sicher nichts gutes...

Snape zog theatralisch seine Braue nach oben um dieser Situation noch die nötige Dramatik

zu geben.

"Wie sie wissen,scheint es ihrer Großmutter ein wichtiges Anliegen zu sein,uns in nur jeder erdenklichen Art zu foltern und zu quälen,indem sie uns zwingt..ehm...körperliche Nähe auszutauschen."

Hermiones Augen verengten sich.

"Tatsächlich?Der Kuss letzte Nacht war für sie also Folter und Qual?" gekränkt in ihrem Stolz fuhr sie fort" glauben Sie mir Professor Snape,ich fand es kaum weniger abstossend als Sie."

"Miss Granger,lassen sie ihre Gryffindor Courage einfach mal stecken und denken sie darüber nach dass ich es vielleicht einfach nicht leiden kann wenn man mich als sein persönliches Amüsement benutzt.Das hat nichts mit ihnen als Person zu tun."

Ein diabloischer Ausdruck huschte eine Sekunde lang über Hermiones Gesicht.

"Es hat also nichts mit mir zu tun?"

Genervt nickte Snape zustimmend...

"Offenbar,Miss Granger"

"Dann war der Kuss also keine Folter oder gar Qual...?"

Herrausfordernd lächelte sie ihn an.

"Miss Granger,ich weiss nicht worauf sie hinaus wollen,aber ich bin sicher nicht gewillt in irgendwelche verbalen Fallen die mir eine pubertierende Schülerin und noch dazu eine Gryffindor stellt.Ich behalte mir die Antwort auf ihre Frage demnach vor."

"Pubertierend also?Nun vermutlich haben sie sicher Recht.Achten sie also darauf dass och keine Dummheiten mache und mich im Leichtsinn der Jugend Dunklen Magiern anschliesse."

giftete sie.

Snapes Gesicht verfinsterte sich.

"Sie vergessen sich Miss Granger!" drohte er.

Hermiones Züge wurden etwas sanfter,schliesslich war es nicht ihre Art so unter die Gürtellinie zu schlagen.Erst recht nciht wenn sie bedachte was er schon alles für sie und ihre Freunde getan hatte.Auch wenn sie die einzige war die das aus ihrem Freundeskreis honorierte.

"Ich könnte Ihnen ihre Eitelkeit leichter verziehen,hätten sie die meine nicht verletzt!"

"Denken Sie ein keck in die Runde geworfenes Jane Austen Zitat,lässt mich niedergeschlagen von ihrer Eloquenz im Erdboden versinken?Für wen halten sie mich Miss Granger?Für den Mann vom Wetterkanal?"

"Sie kennen Jane Austen?" meinte Hermione verblüfft.

"Gut genug um mich nicht von 0815 Zitaten die auf dem Klappentext des Buches stehen beeindrucken zu lassen?"

"Sie denken ich lese nur die Klappentexte von Büchern?" fauchte Hermione empört.

"Miss Granger...wissen sie noch mit was unser Gespräch begonnen hat?Ich nämlich nciht mehr sollten sie noch einen weiteren Satz solcher Albernheit blubbern und damit Menschen die wichtigeres zu sagen haben den Sauerstoff zu klauen.Andererseits...atmen sie überhaupt oder Brabbeln sie wirklich unentwegt wie es momentan den Anschein macht?"

Getroffen lies sich Hermione wieder auf das Sfa fallen und atmete tief ein..

"Also...Professor-ich erfülle die Welt mit wichtigen philosophischen Gedanken-Snape...was haben sie denn bezüglich uns und meiner Großmutter auf dem Herzen?"

Snape lächelte eine Nano Sekunde lang,ehe er sich wieder neben sie setzte.

"Wie ich also vor etwa einem halben Millenium versuchte ihnen mitzuteilen,denke ich dass es ihrer Großmutter bei diesem..unseren Arrangement nur um ihr persönliches Amüsement geht"

"So weit war ich auch.Großmutter geht es _ausschliesslich_ um ihren eigenen Spaß"

"Sie stimmen mir also zu dass sie uns nur um ihren Spaßes willen ausnutzt.."

"Selbestverständlich..."

"und sie nährt sich davon dass wir uns nicht ausstehen können und uns quasi leiden zu sehen."

"Vermutlich,ja..."

"das heisst sie würde das Interesse verlieren wenn wir uns...zu gut verstehen würden"

Ein fieses Lächeln wie es für ihn so typisch war huschte über seine Lippen.

Hermiones Augen hingegen wurden groß und ihr Gesicht blass...

"und wie genau hilft uns diese Erkenntnis nun weiter?" meinte sie zögerlich..

"Das ist doch offensichtlich...wir werden vorgeben aneinander interessiert zu sein...ver...ver...ver.."

"ver?.."

"..liebt..."

Hermione sprang auf.

"Sie verlangen von mir so zu tun als wär ich mit ihnen zusammen...und ehm...sie lieben!"

"Nur wenn wir von ihrgesehen werden könnten.."

"Was werden die anderen Schüler sagen?"

"Miss Granger...wenn sie nun küssen würde..auf der Stelle,würden die anderen Schüler davon erfahren?"

"Natürlich nicht!" stiess sie empört hervor..

"Sehr richtig.Und würdeihre Großmutter davon erfahren...?"

"Ich bin sicher sie würde einen Weg finden..."

"Wieder richtig...und das ist genau was wir bezwecken..."

"Ich muss sie küssen?"

"Nun das ein oder andere mal vielleicht..."

"Ja aber.."

"Miss Granger,haben sie einen besseren Vorschlag?Oder wollen sie ewig diese dämlichen Dates wie zwei jugendliche Hufflepuff Grünschnäbel durchziehen?"

Geknickt schütelte Hermione den Kopf...

"Dann steht der Deal also?Ich bin sicher wir sind schnell wieder aus der Sache raus nachdem ihre Großmutter das Interesse an uns verloren hat."

"Vermutlich haben sie Recht."

Hermione erhob sich und ging zur Tür

"Was wollten sie eigentlich hier unten?"

Hermione errötete leicht und hielt im wieder seine Robe hin die sie die ganze Zeit umklammert gehalten hatte.

Abwehrend schüttelte Snape den Kopf.

"Nehmen sie sie wiedermit.Was haben sie sich gedacht mir die Robe nur in einem Nachthemd zu bringen?Sie werden sich nicht nur erkälten..sondern auch die wildesten Gerüchte über uns beide verbreiten.."

Vom Feuer des Moments ergriffen lächelte sie ihn lasziv an.

"Ich dachte das wäre genau das was sie wollten.._Professor!"_

Snapes Augene weiteten sich eine Sekunde im Schock,ehe er eine Braue hochzog.

"Sie sollten jetzt gehen Miss Granger..."

Schallend Lachend verlies Hermione sein Quatier.

**Zur selben Zeit in Dumbledores Büro.**

Circe Und Dumbledore saßen entspannt an einem kleinen runden französischen Tischchen und schlürften an einer Tasse Tee.In der Mitte des Tisches stand eine riesige Schale voll Toffee Bohnen.

Entspannt seufzte Dumbledore und warf Fawkes eine Bohnen hin die ihm umgehen den Schnabbel verklebte und er wild gestikliernd versuchte sich von der Zuckermischung zu entledigen.

"Severus und Hermione haben sich zusammen getan" warf Circe in den Raum.

"Nein wirklich?" grinste Dumbledore."bist du sicher?Das ist gar nicht seine Art"

"Doch Doch Mione war gerade bei ihm.Wollen neuerdings so tun als seien sie ein Paar."

sie schlürfte wieder an ihrer Tasse und steckte sich genüsslich ein Toffee in den Mund.

"Ach..und was bezwecken die beiden damit?"

Circe kicherte flockig vor sich hin...

"Weisst du das witzige daran ist ja,dass sie denken sie könnten sich heimlich in den Kerkern vormir verstecken.."

"Was!Sie dachten sie wären in einer vertraulichen Atmosphäre?Herrje...ich dachte Severus oder zumindest Hermione wüssten von deinem Götterstatus..."

"Naja...manchmal sind selbst die brilliantesten Hirne ein wenig verkalkt..."

Albus schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf..

"Und jetzt glauben sie dich täuschen zu können?"

"Ja jaa...ein Spaß sag ich dir...sich zusammenschliessen damit ich das Interesse verliere...tz...die beiden sind wirklich herzallerliebst...genmau das hatte ich bezweckt..."

_**TBC**_

_**Good Night**_

_**Kiss**_

_**BedtimeStory**_


End file.
